We Could Be Onto Something So Good
by AllForCarlosBTR
Summary: Two girls get the chance of a lifetime to meet their favorite band, Big Time Rush. What will happen when feelings are exposed? Will the girls go home empty-handed or will they not go home at all? First Fanfic! Please R & R!  Logan/OC and Carlos/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Shall we?

**Hey guys. This is my VERY first fanfic. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**We Could Be Onto Something So Good: Chapter One**

"I just don't understand why we have to do this." Carlos asked.

"Dude, come on. We have to. It's the only way to get to know our fans." Logan dragged the raven haired boy out o the Palm Woods pool where they met up with their two other friends. James had his shirt off and was taning, making sure to show off his washboard abs to all the girls. Kendall was next to him, shirt and swimtrunks on as he listened to his iPod.

"Guys, tell Carlos he has to come meet the contest winners."

Kendall looked up and took his earbuds out. "What? Repeat." He said.

Logan sighed and said "Well you guys know that we all have to meet the people that won that contest tomorrow."

James perked up, "Yeah, doesn't the winner get to bring a friend? Do you think they will be hot?" He asked.

Logan laughed. "Doubt it, they will probaly be fourteen year old girls who will be asking to sign their magazines."

The pretty boy's face fell. "Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, so anyways, Carlos doesn't think he should go. I keep telling him that we should all be there. Don't you agree guys?" Logan looked at Kendall and James.

The drive to the airport wasn't that bad. Both of their mothers gave them embarrassing hugs nd lots of kisses when they arrived at the gate.

"Yes mom, we'll be fine. I'll text you every day." Kaylyn gave her mom one last hug before running to meet up with Alex at the tunnel. They walked together onto the plane and after getting seated (Kaylyn in the window seat and Alex on the asile), their nerves finally began to settle in. "Oh my gosh. I cant't breathe. What if they hate us? What if they love us? What if they get bored with us?" Alex coulnt stop rambbling on.

"Alex, shut up. We'll be fine. Just relax." Kaylyn reached over and rubbed her best friend's arm soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess your right. They wouldn't have had a contest to met them if they didn't want to meet their fans...right?" Alex began to calm down.

"Yeah, totally." Kaylyn dug out her book as the plane engines started up. Alex got out her sketch book and resumed on her picture of some hands. She really didn't know what she was going to do with it, but it was going somewhere.

The flight attendent came around and told everyone to put up their things for take off. Alex kept her pad on her lap and Kaylyn stuck her bookmark in her book.

"So, what are you going to do when you see them?" Alex asked her friend.

"I don't really know. I guess I'll just sit there. I'm really only going for moral support." She looked out the window.

"Kaylyn. You are going to enjoy it whether you like it or not. I don't care if I have to dress them up in clown suits, you're going to have fun." Alex crossed her arms over chest.

"Eww, no clown suits, they kinda freak me out." Kaylyn joked, never lookin away from the window as she said this.

"Oh come on. I still don't get why you don't want to meet them? I mean come on, its BIG TIME RUSH!"

"Alex, I already told you this before, I see them on tv, I hear them on the radio. I've learned a lot from youtube. I love them all, but I see no reason to meet them." She finally looked back at her friend, her hair faling in front of her blue eyes.

"Whatever." Alex gave up, leaning back in her chair as the plane tok off down the runway. Seconds later they were up in the air, on their way to California.

"Kelly, what are we waiting for?" Kendall asked.

"We are waiting for the limo. Calm down, we'll get you there soon enough."

The four boys were sitting in the lobby of Palm Woods, wating for their ride to come and take them to the resturuant where they were to meet the contest winners. Carlos was sitting on one side of the couch, tapping his foot impatiently. Logan sat on the oher side, biting his nails with nervousness. This was the first time they were actually meeting fans face to face, and getting to know them. James sat in the middle of the two, checking himself out in his mirror, and Kenall was looking at his watch. All of hem were anxious to go.

Another ten minutes and the white stretch limo pulled up to the front of the hotel.

"Really? Why couldn't we just drive there? This makes us seem so..." logan trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Rich, stuck up, tycoons, penguins?" James suggested.

"Rich, yeah. And maybe a hint of penguin." Logan smiled at his own joke.

Kenall climbed in first, followed by James, Carlos, and finally Logan. All of them werent really joking around, they were actually pretty nervous. The whole ride there, the four membrs of Big Time Rush kept quiet.

"We have now arrived in Los Angeles, please wait for the flight attedents to come around. Thank you for flying with us." The speakers crackled off after the pilot said his memorized words.

"Florida is far behind us now." Kaylyn said while the oher passengers got up. Since they were traveling minors, the two girlshad to wait until last to get off the airplane. After everyone had gotten off the plane, a female attendent came and retrieved them. Even though they were seventeen, this airline still considered them minors.

The two walked off the plane, rolling their bags behind them.

"Alex!" A guy with red bellbottoms and a light pink sequenced top ran into view. His curly green hair flowed past his ears and stopped just aboe his chin. After the two had hugged shewalked over and introduced him to Kaylyn.

"Kaylyn, Uncle Bill, Uncle Bill, Kaylyn." Kaylyn smiled an shook the mans outstretched hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, all good things of course." Alex's uncle said to Kaylyn.

"It's nice t finally meet you." Kaylyn said. She let go of his hand so he could go sign for the minors.

"I think you guys are going to have fun." He said as they walked to the luggag claim. Most of the people had already gotten their things and had left. Kaylyn spotted her bright blue roller bag and picked it off the moving platform. Alex spotted her dark pink bag and her uncle got it for her. They hauled their things to the parking lot, where the three of them found his car and piled in.

"Where are we supposed to meet them?" Her uncle asked.

Alex looked up and dug around in her purse. Her hair fell around her face as she pulled out a packet of papers.

"Ummmm, let's see." Her finger scrolled down the paper.

"Ok, we are going to...Olive Garden."

"Which street?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know." She looked up and her eyes were worried.

I heard her uncle sigh from the drivers seat. "Alright, well there is this one. Its kinda secluded, but its close to the city. It's perfect for a famous boy band to get together."

"Well, let's try it," Kaylyn said. She looked over at Alex and smiled.

"Where are they?" James asked, lookin at the clock hanging on the wall in the back room of Olive Garden.

"Well, maybe there's traffic?" Logan suggested, holding out his hands.

"Yeah, right. Or they just wanted to bail on us." Carlos stopped playing with his nakin and crossed his arms, his lowerlip pouting out a little bit.

"Yeah right, who would miss on the opportunity to meet us? Nobody, they are coming. I bet they just got lost." Kendall crossed his arms in triumph, knowing none of the boys could argue with him.

"Ok, whatever. They just better get here quick. My hair is starting to lose its shape." James had out his compact and was fixing the fly-away hairs in the tiny mirror.

Kelly came around the corner, pretty fast for a small girl on heels. "They're coming! Act natural and nobody look at them." She glanced over her shoulder again and ran around the other side of the table. Because she said not to look, all the guys did. Each one of them craned their neck to catch a glimpse of the boy0band craze teens. Earlier all of them had made a bet, decided what they would where. Carlos had guess some sort of BIG TIME RUSH hat. Logan decided shirts with the group on them, Kendall guessed necklaces and James said they would be wearing shirts of their favorite member.

Alex kissed her uncle goodbye and gave him her number. "I'll call you when it's over." Alex pulled Kaylyn out of the car and after waving goodbye they started off. Alex practically ran to the doors of the restaurant.

"Come on, I can't go in by myself. Hurry up!" Alex whined. Kaylyn jogged over and almost tripped. She grabbed Alex's hand before she could open the door.

"Ok, we have to go inside with class. Head held high, don't you dare scream and yeah." She smirked. "We have to walk in and make everybody think we are walking in slow motion like in all those movies, got it?" She asked her best friend. Alex nodded and composed herself, smoothing out her clothes and checking her hair in the window. Kaylyn rolled her eyes and opened the door, gesturing for Alex to go first. "Oh, and laugh." Kaylyn added before lightly pushing Alex through the door.

Alex laughed a little bit, not quite fake, but more nervous. They both walked up to the counter.

"What can we do for you today?" The girl asked. She had her hair piled into a nice bun and had glasses on. Her nametag said that she was the manager, Chloe.

"Um, I actually have no idea. Well I do, but I don't know the name. What if you think we are lying?" Alex began to breathe heavy and turned around to catch her breath.

"Yeah, we are here to see BIG TIME RUSH. Believe us or not, I really don't care." Kaylyn waved her hand to her friend behind her. "But she does, so please believe me." She gave the manager her best smile.

"Honey I believe you. No one knows they are here, so go ahead. I do believe though that you have to have some sort of ticket or whatever, proving you are actually the contest winners." Chloe looked between the two of them. Alex dug around in her purse and pulled out two slips of paper and handed them to Kaylyn, who then handed them to Chloe. She looked over them and nodded, right through those doors and then behind another set of doors marked PRIVATE." Chloe smiled and handed them back to Kaylyn who stuffed them in her purse.

As they walked down towards the first set of doors Kaylyn whispered to her friend. "That wasn't very smooth." She grabbed her best friend's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Take a deep breath." Kaylyn indicated with her hands. Once Alex had calmed down she smiled and Kaylyn returned hers.

"Ok, let's go." Alex nodded and walked through the doors. Both of them walked down the hallway and soon came to a door marked private. Alex just stared at the sign, she couldn't bring herself to push the door open.

"Alex, look." Kaylyn was on the other side of the hallway, looking through some wndows.

"Kaylyn, what are you doing?" Alex whispered, she tiptoed over to where Kaylyn was and saw what Kaylyn was seeing. There inside the room, were the member of BIG TOME RUSH.

"What the…?" Alex peered in.

"I don't think they can see us." Kaylyn whispered. "I think it's a one way mirror."

"Look, James is coming over." Alex ducked, but Kaylyn just stayed there, wondering what James Diamond could be doing. He came up toi the window and lifted his hands to his hair. After a few seconds Kaylyn reached down and pulled Alex up.

"Dude, look." She pointed at James who was fixing his hair. "All he sees is a mirror, we see through. I wonder why they would have this here." Kaylyn pondered the idea.

"I don't really care. It lets me get over the shock of seeing them. Oh my gosh! There's Logan!" Alex pointed over to the table at a brunette. His pale skin looked creamy with the deep chocolate brown button down shirt and brown slacks. He had those old man shoes on, but Alex decided they actually looked good on him. "Hey, Kaylyn. There is your man." Alex pointed over to the member known as Carlos.

He had on a black v-neck, with a black leather jacket on and black skinny jeans. Kaylyn saw a glint of silver chain, disappearing under his v-neck. James was still in front of the mirror and the girls got a pretty good look at him. He had on a white button down shirt tucked into black pants. Kendall came over and dragged him away from the mirror. His green eyes were brought out by his light green shirt that was tucked into skinny jeans. HE didn't have a jacket on, but when he went back to his chair, they could see it was draped around his chair.

They both walked back to the marked door, and after looking at each other Kaylyn asked. "Ready?" Alex nodded and pushed open the door.

* * *

Ok, so i know the one way mirror is weird, but i needed a way for the girls to look at the, before they actually met them. I hope you guys liked it! Please rate and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

**_You guys have no idea how much trouble I went through today. I was driving to a campground and we were almost there when our tire on our RV blew. We had to stop and call a service to help us. After two hours of waiting for the guy to get there, he finally reached us and took another hour and half to fix it. So, while we were delayed, I wrote this chapter. I hope you like it!_**

**_Oh! And a shout out to AllForLoganBTR! She is amazing and has helped me out so much!_**

**_Sorry for the babbling! Onto chapter 2!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Big Time Rush, but I will hopefully see them!_**

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

Everyone in the room turned their head toward the opening door, and were surprised at what they saw. Everyone thought they would see two fourteen year old girls squealing to sign their autograph. Instead two very nice looking young ladies walked in.

The girl on the right had wavy brown hair that flowed past her shoulders. She had light brown eyes that seemed to know everything. She had on a sparkly hot pink tank top on, topped with a black blazer. Her skinny jeans were black and were lined by a pair of open toed black heels. Her smile seemed to light up the room.

The girl on the left was completely opposite. Her straight brown hair ended at her shoulders and her bangs were tucked behind her ear. She had bright blue eyes that looked as if they could pierce right through you. She wore a flowered dress with brown heels and a dark brown leather jacket. She turned round and closed the door as they both stepped into the room.

Kelly was the first to break the silence. "It's nice to finally meet you. I hope my directions got to you good. Did you have a hard time finding this place?"

She was obviously talking to Alex, but she seemed too stunned to say anything. Kaylyn came in and rescued her friend. "Yeah, you sent them to the right email address. This place is really nice." Kaylyn walked away from her friend and went over to the mirror. Everyone looked at her while she looked above and tried to reach the cover that dangled above.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked as he came around the table to assist her.

Kaylyn turned around, looking confused, as if she had forgotten there was a room full of strangers behind her. "Huh? Oh, these are one way mirrors, and I saw they have blinds or whatever and im trying to cover them."

Logan spoke up now, "They aren't mirrors?"

Alex came out of her daze and replied, "Nope, we found them and thought it was weird." Alex looked at Logan.

"Oh, well that's weird. Wonder what they use them for?" Kendall wondered.

James bent down to pick up something when he said, "Probably to film embarrassing shots and sell them. You know, the usual."

Carlos walked over next to Kaylyn and reached up. Even though he was the shortest of the band he was still taller than Kaylyn. He grabbed the banner and pulled it over the mirror.

"Alright, now that that's all done. I'll leave you six alone. I'm going to enjoy a nice lunch…by myself. Bye!" And with that Kelly was out the door.

Logan sat back down in between Kendall and James while Carlos sat in between Kaylyn and Alex across from them.

"Soooooo…." Kendall started after a few moments of awkward silence.

"How's life?" Kaylyn asked with a smile.

James laughed. "It's good, its good. How's life going for you?"

"Pretty good." Kaylyn replied with a small smile.

Alex cleared her throat. "So, you guys are from Minnesota?"

Logan smiled. "We sure are. Where are you guys from."

"We're from Florida." Alex said.

"Isn't that where Disney is?" Carlos perked up.

Kaylyn smiled. "Yup, ever been there?"

"Nah, but I really want to go!" Carlos took off his leather jacket and slung it behind his chair.

"Well you should. It's awesome." Alex also took her blazer off and wrapped it around her chair as well.

Somebody opened the door and in walked the waitress. "You guys ready to order?"

"We are, but they just got here." Kendall pointed to the two girls sitting opposite from them.

"I'm good. I know what I want." Kaylyn said, looking at all the boys then back to Alex.

"Me too." She smiled at the waitress.

"Great, what do you want?" She looked to Logan because he was closest to her.

"Ladies first." He gestured to the girls sitting in front of him. They both blushed and Alex spoke to her first.

"I'll have your Chicken Alfrado please. Oh and a Coke. Thanks." She handed her unused menu to the waitress.

"And you?" She turned her head to Kaylyn.

"Yeah, I'll have Spagetti with meat sauce please. And I'll also have a Coke, thank you." The waitress took her menu and moved to the guys. Carlos ordered pepperoni pizza, Logan got a spinach ravioli, and James and Kendall both got lasagna.

The waitress walked out and the room fell silent again. The only noise was the fake candles in the corners of the room and the soft buzz of the air conditioner.

Logan cleared his throat. "So, what are your names? We never caught them."

Alex looked at Logan when she talked. "I'm Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex."

Kaylyn held up her hand, "I'm Kaylyn."

"But everyone calls her Boo Boo." Alex smiled and looked at Kaylyn. Everyone laughed as Kaylyn turned red.

"Liar!" She looked to everyone else. "Only she calls me that, and just to annoy me too." Kaylyn shot her best friend daggers and turned back to the group.

"Any other questions?" She asked.

"Yeah, how long have you been friends?" Kendall gestured between the two of them.

"Since sixth grade." Kaylyn looked at Alex as if she had had a hard time remembering.

"I'll never forget the day that you came over to our table at lunch." Alex trailed on.

After a few questioning stares from the guys Alex explained. "Kaylyn used to be with, I guess you could say that 'populars'." She held up her hands, putting quotation marks around popular. "Then one day there were too much people at their lunch table and she got kicked off…literally. She came to eat with us and never left. We have been friends ever since." She smiled at Kaylyn and then looked back to the three guys sitting across from her.

The two girls' drinks came. "Thanks." They both said at the same time.

"Well, that's very cool." James said, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Yeah, so, what are we supposed to talk about?" Kaylyn asked. She looked towards Logan, Kendall, and James across from her then back to Carlos.

Carlos held up his hands and shrugged. "I don't really know. All I was told is that we are supposed to get to know you, and you get to ask as many questions as you want."

"Oh. Well then, ask away." Logan said.

"Ok, well um…." Kaylyn trailed off. "I really don't know."

"I think you guys should tell us about yourselves." Alex grinned and Logan laughed. "What?" She asked.

He stopped laughing and looked at her. "Nothing, it's just you had a weird face when you said that."

"She can be kind of creepy." Kaylyn interjected. "Sorry, but yeah, go ahead, tell us about yourselves." She leaned forward and placed an index finger on her chin.

"Alright, where to start?" Carlos looked to his best friends in front of him. "I think we should start off with what you probably already know. We are all really great friends, have been for a really long time. We used to play hockey in Minnesota and still do… in our apartment." He smiled at his best friends and continued. "Gustoavo, he's our recording artist, really liked Kendall, but –"

"But I said I wouldn't go anywhere if my three best friends couldn't come along with me." He smiled and finished for Carlos.

"Wow, that was pretty nice of you." Kaylyn smiled and took a drink of her soda.

Kendall sat back and put his hands behind his head. "Oh you know, I'm just that kind of guy."

"So anyways, now we are here, in Hollywood. Making music and having a blast." Carlos finished.

"That's awesome, wish I could live in Hollywood." Alex sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"All you have to have is talent." James said.

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Kaylyn replied.

"Come, on. You cant even sing?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah…in the shower. But that's about it." Alex said.

"The shower is the best studio." Kaylyn muttered to herself.

"Hey, there's a start!" Kendall said with a smile.

Nobody said anything then because the food arrived. After they all got their orders and refills on their drinks, the waitress left again, leaving them alone.

"So, that's our story anyways…what's yours?" Carlos asked as he put his napkin on his lap and picked up a slice of pizza.

"Really? You're going to ask me to talk just as I get my food?" Kaylyn jokes.

"What do you mean our story?" Alex asked. She turned her head to Carlos, but he already had a mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

"I think what Carlos means to say is how did you get here?"

"We took a plane?" Kaylyn said hesitantly, making it sound like a question.

Kendall laughed. "I guess we have to be specific. Why do you like us? Why did you want to come and meet us?"

"Well, she entered the contest so ask her." Kaykyn pointed to Alex and dipped her fork into her bowl of spaghetti.

Everyone turned there head to her. She rolled her eyes before responding. "Well since she's being a butt, I don't know. I guess because I love all of your songs and they really mean something to me." She smiled and took a bite of her dish.

Carlos made an audible swallow. "And what about you?" He asked towards Kaylyn.

She looked up from her food. "What?"

"Why did you want to meet us?" Logan asked. Everyone in the room turned to her.

"Um, well…" Kaylyn trialed off. She restarted and took a deep breath. "Truth is, I didn't really want to. I absolutely LOVE your music, but I didn't see any reason to meet you guys." She loked around the table.

"Not that you guys aren't awesome or anything, but I've seen enough Youtube videos about you. Plus I figured you wouldn't share anything with us that you didn't tell the rporters." She shrugged and took another sip of her drink.

"Well, then what do we have to tell you to make you like us?" Carlos asked with a smile.

She looked up again. Kaylyn really hated being put on the spot like this. "Um, something you've never told anyone else before." She smiled evilly, knowing she had them trapped.

"Shit." Carlos muttered.

"How about we tell you, we are just like you." Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Kaylyn looked up, confused.

"We party, we drink and sometimes get drunk, we do illegal stuff all the time." James started.

Logan looked at him and glared. "We also sit around our home and be lazy sometimes." He added.

Alex cleared her throat. "Correction – wait, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." All of them answered said once.

"Cool, so are we. Correction – we can't get alcohol on our own." Alex said.

"You can if you tried." Kendall smirked.

"Touché." Kaylyn said.

It was quiet for a little bit while everyone ate.

"When are you guys going home?" James wondered out loud.

"The end of the summer." Kaylyn said while going back for another bite.

"Really?" Carlos asked. "How?"

"My uncle lives here." Alex said after she swallowed. She pushed her plate away from her, signaling she was finished.

"Oh, that's cool." Logan said with a smile, he also pushed back his plate.

One by one everyone finished and the waitress came back. "Do you want any desserts?" she asked.

"I think we are all good, but can we have a couple boxes?" Logan flashed his best smile.

The waitress blinked a couple times and told him she would be back soon with them.

James cleared his throat. "So you guys are going to be in town for a while?" The waitress came back

"Yeah, I guess we'll be sight seeing and stuff." Alex shrugged and held out her hand for the box the waitress was offering.

"Can't go wrong with that." Kendall said. Everyone put their leftovers in their boxes and the waitress came back in to say one more thing.

"That lady that was in here before already paid for everything, so we are all good here. I hope you had a good meal and we hope to see everyone of you back." She smiled and exited the room.

Kendall was the first to stand up and then Logan followed. "So you have anything for us to sign?" Logan asked.

"Uhh, yeah." Alex pulled out four pieces of paper with all of their faces drawn on them.

"Wow, you must be an artist." Logan said, holding out his hand for his paper.

Alex blushed and handed all the papers out. She gave each of them a Sharpie. "Thanks, ok. COUld you all sign them at the bottom right hand corner please? That would be awesome." She smiled and gave Kaylyn a look. Once all them had signed and given the pages back to her the all looked at Kaylyn.

"How about you?" James asked.

She shook her head and held up her arms. "Sorry I don't have any where for you to sign."

"We could change that." Carlos stepped up to her, tapping the Sharpie to his chin and looking her up and down.

"Haha, very funny." She said. Carlos laughed and handed the marker back to Alex.

Everyone that took their jacket off put them back on and they all walked towards the door.

"It was really nice meeting you guys." Alex said. "Could I possibly have a hug?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Logan said he stepped forward and opened his arms. After them two embraces she moved down the line, getting ahug from each member of the band.

Kendall held out his arms towards Kaylyn. "Come on." He said while wiggleing his fingers. A smile spread across Kaylyn's face. "Oh, alright." She hugged each one of the,, ending with Carlos. It seemed she lingered there a bit longer then any of the others. When she pulled away she was blushing.

"Alright, it's time to go she said." She said.

"You guys go from the front. We have to go out the back way." James said with a shrug.

Everyone said goodbye, and the girls left the members of BIG TIME RUSH standing in the back room of Olive Garden.

* * *

**_So I'm camping and supposedly this place was to have wifi. But my campsite isn't in range, so I have to walk really far to get in range. I'm going to trek far just to post this chapter. Sorry for my complaining, this is the only good thing that I've done today… if this get's posted._**

**_I'll write another chapter tonight and get it posted as soon as possible._**

**_Please R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

**Ok, so iIwrote this today during the car ride today and finally got the chance to upload this. This is my favorite chapter so far! Oh, and I've only gotten one review, and thats from my best friends. If nobody likes this I have other ideas, but i particularly liked this story so far. I know nothing is happening but its rated M for later chapters. Sorry for my ranting. On to the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, but i do own my OC's! Please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

Moving In

*THE NEXT DAY*

Kaylyn and Alex walked back into the apartment laughing loudly.

"Shhhh!" The sound came from the living room. The girls walked around the corner and saw that Alex's uncle was on the phone.

"I understand that. No, you can't come over; I have…children staying with me."

There was a pause. "I don't know. They are supposed to be over for the entire summer."

The girls were walking to the guest room when they thought they heard him talking about them.

"Nah, I can try. Oh! I know, I can send them to my nephew's. Well not really but yeah."

Another moment of silence while he waited for the other person to stop talking. "Alright, I'll see if they'll go for it."

Her uncle laughed from whatever the person on the other line said. "I love you to. Bye."

They heard him click a button and ran to their room.

The door to the guest bedroom opened just as they jumped onto their bed, laughing at an unspoken joke.

"Hey Uncle Bill, what's up?" Alex asked.

"Ok, so I was wondering if you guys would mind going to another place. My nephew lives there, so I know it's pretty safe."

"I didn't know you had another nephew…" Alex said,

"Well, he's not really my nephew. I'm his godfather but we just call each other family." He waved his hand. "But that doesn't matter. Lots of kids your age live there, there's a pool, and I'll pay for it." He said.

"I'm down. They have a pool, that's all I care about." Kaylyn held up her hands.

"Sure, I don't really care. Is there a reason you want us out?" Alex asks raising her eyebrows.

"Somebody wants to move in and they aren't appropriate to live with you girls."

"When do we leave?" Kaylyn asked.

Alex's uncle looked embarrassed. "Well actually I was thinking today."

"Cool, I still haven't unpacked everything. How about thirty minutes?" Alex suggested.

"Sounds awesome! Put your bags by the door, I'll get this room ready."He shuffled the two of them off the bed and started stripping the bed.

The girls got all of their stuff together. Ten minutes later they told Alex's uncle they were ready to go.

"Awesome, you girls are amazing!" He got his car keys and said, "Let's go!"

They carried their things to the car and piled everything in. Both of the girls got in the back and her uncle scrambled to the front seat. Once he started the car, they were off.

"So, exactly what is the name of this place?" Kaylyn asked.

"It's called the Palm Woods. I called my nephew and told him to meet us out front." He said.

"Sounds pretty nice." Alex said.

"Yeah, whoever heard of woods filled with nothing but palm trees, the ultimate paradise." Kaylyn mumbled looking out the window.

"I'm really sorry for kicking you two out, but I really needed the space. I hope you don't mind." He talked while switching lanes.

"I don't mind, and I don't think Kaylyn minds either. Do you?" Alex turned to her best friend.

"Nope, it's all good. As long as your nephew can help carry our bags, I'm happy." She smiled as the car got off the freeway and turned onto a side road. Another few moments and they pulled into the parking lot. His nephew must have seen them because somebody came jogging over.

He had shoulder length brown hair and sunglasses on that covered his eyes. "Hey, what's up Uncle Bill?" He gave him a man handshake hug thing.

"Are these the ones?" He asked pointing to Alex and Kaylyn.

"Yup." The older man came around the car, popping the trunk. He reached in and grabbed two bags and handed them to his nephew. The girls got their other two bags and Alex's uncle closed the trunk. She set her luggage on the ground and gave her uncle a hug before saying goodbye.

He got in the car and rolled down his window. "Call me if anything goes wrong ok?"

Alex nodded and he drove off. She reached down and grabbed her discarded bag on the ground. "Thanks for helping us out." She said as they started walking to the front of the hotel.

"No problem. He's practically family." He said.

Kaylyn huffed, her bag was a little heavier then she remembered it. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Well everyone just calls me Guitar Dude, so why don't we stick with that?" He said with a smile.

"Alright, that works for me. I'm Kaylyn and this here is Alex." She said. The three of them stepped onto the sidewalk and were under the shade of a big Elm tree.

"Cool." He said. He led the way inside the building. Alex and Kaylyn saw lots of people around the lobby, mostly sitting in the orange chairs in the middle of the room. On the left was the desk and at the moment nobody was there, and on the left there were two doors that looked to lead out to a pool. They turned their attention to Guitar Dude who cleared his throat behind them.

"Nice isn't it?" He asked.

The girls nodded but he didn't see because he turned around towards the desk. He set the two bags down and rang the little bell. After a few moments no body appeared so he clicked it again.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Calm down." The door behind the desk opened and out walked a rather large man. He was wiping crumbs off of his chest.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked. His beady eyes looked through a pair of glasses.

"These two girls would like a room Mr. Bitters." Guitar Dude gestured to Alex and Kaylyn standing behind him.

"Well of course they want a room!" He said. He turned around and plucked a key off of the wall.

"Here you go, room 2K" He wrote down their names on a piece of paper and before going back into the room he said, "Have a Palm Woods day." And then he was gone.

"Here, I'll help you to your room." Guitar Dude turned around and walked to the elevators.

Once the girls found their room, Guitar Dude went in and dropped their bags by the kitchen.

"You might want to have earphones; the guys next door can get pretty loud." He pointed towards the wall.

"Thanks. You've been awesome towards us." Alex walked him towards the door.

"Bye." He said and walked away.

Alex locked the door and turned around towards Kaylyn who was walking towards the front door. She stood next to her best friend and slid down the wall into a sitting position. She pulled her best friend down next to her.

"This place looks pretty cool." Alex said.

"Yeah, and at least the furniture doesn't look horrible." Kaylyn pointed out.

Alex sighed and stood up. "Yes, that's pretty cool. Let's go check the place out." She suggested.

"Ok." The two found out that there were two rooms in this specific unit and each one had a master bed.

"Nice big bed all to myself." Kaylyn said. Alex smiled and walked back to her bags.

It took them a couple hours, but they hung all of their stuff in their own closets, made their beds and stocked their bathrooms.

"I think it's pretty homey. But all this packing and unpacking has gotten me tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." Kaylyn stretched and went into her room. Alex took her friends suggestion and went to her room to take a nap as well.

With Big Time Rush

Carlos put his hands behind his head. He was laying down in his shared room with Logan who was trying to take a nap.

"Dude, I can't stop thinking about her." Carlos sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I told you, I can't stop thinking about her either. Now shush, I'm trying to sleep." Logan mumbled from underneath his pillow.

"No you're not, because you're too busy thinking about ALEX." Carlos said making kissing noises.

Logan sat up and threw his pillow at Carlos. "Shut up, it's not like you're not think about Kaylyn right now."

"I won't deny it." Carlos said. "It's just, those blue eyes, man. You should have seen them."

"I did see them Carlos, so did everyone else, you were just the only one that cared."

"Yeah! But that's the problem! She didn't even care who I was! I mean, wouldn't you want to meet somebody famous? She just sat there! Now Alex, she actually likes us, no LOVES us." Carlos became silent in thought.

Logan sighed and got up. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Mama Knight was making lunch. Carlos came out of his room also. "What are we having?" He asked.

Kendall replied from the bar. "Dinosaur chicken nuggets."

"Yes!" Carlos slapped the counter top.

James walked into view with no shirt on. "Huh?"

A knock on the door turned all of their heads. James was closest so he walked over and opened it. In walked Guitar Dude.

"Hey what's up man?" He fist bumped James and went over to sit next to Kendall at the bar. James looked confused but closed the door and walked back over.

"So, is there a reason you came over?" Kendall inquired. Mama Knight took out the pan of dinosaurs out of the oven and set them on a cooling rack. She walked back into her room and left the boys to their conversation.

"Just stopped by to let you know that two really hot girls just moved in next door to you." HE pointed in the direction of 2K.

"Awesome, thanks for the tip." James flexed his muscles and started walking towards the door.

"Not yet man, they're probably still unpacking. Go flirt tomorrow." Guitar Dude got up and left without even saying goodbye.

"Well then." James aid and closed the door.

After they ate their chicken nuggets Carlos suggested a game of indoor hockey. The all cheered and ran to get their gear. Once all of their pads were on they set they puck down and began the game.

With Alex and Kaylyn

"Oh my gosh!" Kaylyn yelled and pressed her pillow onto her head. On the other side of her wall was the room that Guitar Dude said could get loud. And now, they must be playing some sort of sport inside because all she could hear were yelling and screaming.

She sat up in frustration and saw Alex standing at the door. "DO we go say something?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They have been at it for hours. Have you gotten any sleep?" Kaylyn asked.

"Not a wink, and its almost eight. I'm beat." Alex inclined her head to the front door. "Come on."

Kaylyn shook her head. "I'm not decent and I don't want to change." Alex walked over and pulled her arm. You're wherein pajamas, they won't care. Come on, I'm doing it alone."

Kaylyn agreed and walked out into the hallway with her friend. Alex knocked on it and the yelling didn't stop. After a few more tries the screaming quieted and something crashed on the other side.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked.

"Your neighbors open up!" Kaylyn said.

* * *

**Duh, duh, DUH! Cliff hanger. I'm going to try and make this next chapter good. Please review and inspire me to keep writing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Double Fuck

**Hello, hello, hello. To all of those who actually read this story, I am sooo sorry for not updating this sooner! I could make up a lot of excuses, but it all just comes down because i didn't have computer access. SO anyways...on to chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter Four

The door opened and before the girls could say anything, they saw James Diamond standing there in nothing but sweat pants and leg

guards.

Kaylyn felt her jaw pause with her words. After a couple seconds of silence Alex reached over and closed her friend's jaw.

James was amused. He leaned against the doorjamb. :How can I help you lovely ladies?" He asked.

The girls blushed and after looking at her frozen friend Alex said, "Um, we're your new neighbors and we were wondering if you guys would mind keeping it down." She rushed out.

They was a scramble behind her and then Logan appeared behind him. His face lit up when he saw Alex and he basically pushed James out of the way. "Hi." His arm aimed for the door frame but he missed and tumbled to the side, hitting his head on the wall. This fased Kaylyn and she laughed loudly. "Nice one," she said. He quickly stood up and rubbed his head. There was another loud crash behind him and Carlos ducked under Logan's arm.

"Hey. So you're our hot neighbors he was talking about." Kendall walked behind the three boys and smirked.

Both of the girls looked down and blushed with embarrassment."I guess, but could you keep it down please?" Alex asked.

"No problem, sorry." Carlos said.

"Thank you. Now I can sleep better tonight." Kaylyn smiled and turned around to leave.

"I know we'll all sleep better now." James smirked noticing how Alex couldn't help but blink before she too turned and walked back to her apartment.

With Big Time Rush

James closed the door and walked back inside. Carlos was beaming and Logan was hitting his head on the door.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Ugh! I just completely fucked up! Did you see her face?"

"No you didn't, now stop banging your head." James came over and patter Logan's shoulder.

"Yes." Bang. "I." Bang. "Did." Bang.

Carlos was jumping up and down. "Hey, look on the bright side! They live next to us! For the whole summer!"

Logan looked up from the door and smiled slightly. "Well, I guess."

"Tomorrow we need to go over and give them like a casserole or something." He suggested.

"Eww, gross. No, we should ask if they want to hang out." Carlos said.

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep." James said and padded into his room.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, that's for sure." Logan mumbled.

Carlos nodded his head. "Same, goodnight everybody."

Everyone grumbled a "Goodnight," And headed off to bed.

Unknown to everyone else, Carlos and Kaylyn fell asleep thinking about each other while Logan and Alex fell asleep thinking about one another too.

With Kaylyn and Alex

Alex woke the next morning with a smile. She replayed the scene a thousand times last night and couldn't help but LOVE the conditions. She sighed and sat up on the side of her bed. When she was ready to face the day, she stretched and excited her room. She saw Kaylyn was already waiting on the couch watching TV.

"What's for breakfast?" Alex asked.

Kaylyn turned her head and smiled. "We have to go out and get groceries. Call your uncle and get some cash or whatever." She turned her head back to the moving picture in front of her.

"That didn't answer my question." Alex padded over to Kaylyn and sat on the opposite side on the arm.

Kaylyn shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we have to go out for breakfast." There was a knock on the door.

Alex looked down at herself and said, "I'm not decent, go answer it."

Kaylyn rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm not whereing anything better."

"You have pants on." Alex looked down at her bare legs curled underneath her. She was only wherein a big t-shirt from home.

Kaylyn walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She smiled and checked herself in the mirror before opening the door.

Carlos was surprised that she wasn't wherein any makeup. Then again she really didn't need any.

"Hey, we were all wondering if you girls wanted to go get something to eat with us and the guys." Carlos said. Logan showed up behind him and they were both still in their pajama bottoms and t-shirts.

"Yes!" Alex called from the living room. All three of them peered through and saw Alex sitting there on the couch looking at them over the back of it. She smiled at them and Kaylyn turned her attention back to the boys.

"There is your answer. I guess we will meet you down in the lobby in an hour?" She suggested.

"Sounds cool. See you then." Kaylyn closed the door and smiled to herself before running back to the couch. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. Alex was laughing.

"What?" Kaylyn asked all confused.

Alex gasped in between giggles. "What happened to 'I don't really want to meet them'?" Alex asked.

Kaylyn rolled her eyes. "Well, that was BEFORE they asked us to breakfast with them! They WANT to hang out with us." She squealed again and this time Alex joined in.

"Shhh, they might be able to hear us." Alex scolded.

Kaylyn shut up and said, "I'm going to take a shower. Where shorts with me?"

"Sure." Alex rolled her eyes and Kaylyn ran back into her room.

With Big Time Rush

When Kaylyn closed the door both of the boys fist pumped. "I cant believe they said yes." Carlos said.

"Lucky Kaylyn opened the door." Logan said as they walked back into their apartment.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked confused.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You like her, duh."

"Oh, right. Let's just get ready." Carlos suggested.

Logan got into the bathroom and washed with all of James's products. He didn't really think James would care. 'Cuda aroma filled the bathroom and when he pulled back the curtains he saw the mirror was fogged up. He smiled to himself as he padded back to his room.

He dressed in khaki's, a plain white v-neck and vans. Logan combed his hair up in the front and put 'Cuda cologne on. He tucked his wallet in his pocket and went out to the living room to see James and Kendall waiting for him. Both of them had weird looks on their faces.

"What?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. "You're getting nice…for breakfast."

"Don't judge." Carlos walked out of his room. Hus hair was also wet from a shower.

"I won't, especially when Logan decided to use my stuff." James said. He got up and went to sit on the back of the orange couch.

"How long do we have?" Carlos asked from the kitchen. He came around the corner with a bottle of water. He saw Logan check his watch and he said, "About twenty minutes."

Carlos groaned and turned on the tv, tuning to a college hockey game. All four guys turned their attention to the two teams on tv.

With Kaylyn and Alex

Alex put Curl Wise in her already wavy hair to hold it's shape. She pulled out her blow drier and began to dry her hair. She already had her out fit on. Alex was wearing a white tank top under a bright pink cardigan, her shorts came just above her knees and the cool air hit her flu flopped feet. You could see her pink pedicure perfectly and it tied hr whole outfit together.

Kaylyn was in her room putting on her clothing of choice. She was wearing jean shorts that also came just above her knees and a ocean colored sleeveless client shirt. Her navy blue pedicure were displayed perfectly through her white flip flops.

Kaylyn went in the bathroom and parted her hair hair where it normally was parted. She ran her fingers through it and flipped it multiple time trying to get it to ilIr dry as fast as possible. She put her favorite summer breeze perfume on from Bath and Body Works.

She grabbed her wallet and walked out to the living room only to see Alex putting on lotion.

"How much tome do we have?" Kaylyn asked. Alex pulled out her phone.

"Chill, we have 15 minutes." Alex said.

Kaylyn smiled. "Perfect amount of time for my hair to dry."

Alex gave her a look. "That's all it takes?"

Kaylyn nodded her head. "Yeah, pretty much."

They decided to make a list of all the things they needed to get at the grocery store and maybe the guys wouldn't mind stopping there. Kaylyn checked her watch.

"Shit! We're 5 minutes late!" She said. Alex stuffed the list in her purse and scrambled out the door. After Kaylyn locked it, they ran down the hall and into the elevator. Both tried to catch their breath and fixed their hair in the elevator's mirror walls. When the doors opened they each took a deep breath and walked out to the lobby.

With Big Time Rush

"Do you think they bailed?" Logan asked.

"Dude chill." James said. "They're girls, it takes them a little while longer to get ready." He came around and put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Oooh, here they come!" Carlos said. All four guys stood up and looks towards the elevator. Around the corner walked Kaylyn and Alex.

When all of then were together Alex was the first to speak.

"We don't know where any good restaurants are so why don't you lead and we'll just tag along." She suggested.

Kendall nodded. "Sounds great. Do you mind riding with us?"

Kaylyn smiled sheepishly. "We actually don't have a car, so that would be great."

Carlos smiled and led the way out of the building while talking over his shoulder. "We don't mind driving you so it all works out."

Kaylyn ran to catch up with him. Carlos looked pleased that she wanted to talk to him. While they rambled on about where they were going for breakfast Logan was keeping pace with Alex.

Alex was looking at the two in from of them. She wanted to talk to Logan, but had no idea what to say.

The first thing that came to mind she blurted out. "They would look good together." She pointed to Carlos and Kaylyn.

Logan chuckled and said, "I agree, but what makes you say that?"

She stammered. "I uh, I mean, i don't know. I guess because their skin tone looks good side by side?" Alex didn't know what to say and her sentence came out as a question. She couldn't really tell Logan that Kaylyn was attracted to Carlos because he would surly tell his best bud. "I don't really know, I was just trying to make small talk." She raised her shoulders in a shrug.

Logan chuckled and looked back at her. "Oh well I think you could have tried harder." He winked at her as they came up to a car.

James walked over to the drivers side of the car an unlocked it. "Since I am amazing, I will be driving us to our destination. Wait, where are we going?" He turned to Logan who offered his hand out for the keys.

"We are going to go to the usual place, but I want to drive." He winked at Alex before going over to the drivers seat. "Alex you can get in the passenger seat. Carlos why don't you and Kaylyn sit in the back, and James, you and Kendall can sit in the middle. Carlos opened the door and pulled the seat down. He gestures for Kaylyn to go first. She blushed and had to duck and crawl to get in the back. Once Carlos had joined her, Kendall and James got in the middle set of seats. Alex was already in her seat and Logan had the car started already. He pulled out of the Palm Woods parking lot and drove onto the busy road.

Another ten minutes and they were there. It looked to be a fairly popular place. There were lots of cars and there was a line going around the corner.

"Wow, looks a little packed, don't you think?" Alex asked.

Everyone got out of the car and Kendall spoke. "Yeah, but we're celebrities and we come here so much that we have a special table in the back." Kaylyn smiled and followed Carlos inside.

When they first walked in the group got a lot of angry looks from the people waiting in line. Alex and Kaylyn just trailed behind the members of BTR feeling lost. When they walked in they all trnee right and found a table in the corner of the restaurant. The seats curved around the table in a horse shoe style.

Alex and Kaylyn slid to the middle, Carlos and Logan sat on either side of them and Kendall and James slid in next to them. You could see everything inside. A waitress came and got their drink orders and then retreated to the back.

A man came stumbling into the restaurant. "Finally I can get some breakfast! I'm so hungry!" The man was obviously drunk as he stumbled to the podium by the front doors.

Alex locked eyes with Kaylyn and they both ducked their heads. "Fuck." They both mumbled. All four boys looked at them quizzically but didn't say anything. a few seconds passed when the drunk man gasped and giggled.

"Alex? Is that you?" He screamed. All eye turned to look at the girl sitting in the booth, surrounded by another girl and four guys.

"Double fuck." Alex mumbled.

* * *

**Alrighty, soooo, who is that mysterious person? And will he be trouble for the group? You can only find out if you review! If i get at least five more reviews I'll continue, otherwise this story is going down the toilet. Criticism is always welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: You Don't Own Me

**Alrighty. Sooo. I was looking at the traffic for this story, and a lot of people have added this to their favorites list. So, i was thinking, if that many people like it that much, then what the heck. I'll write another chapter. This chapter i know, isn't my best. **

**Also, I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had FCAT this week (huge/important test here in Florida that lasts a week) and so my electronics were taken away so i could get "good sleep" or whatever. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter Five: You Don't Own Me

"Double Fuck." Alex mumbled under her breath. The drunk man came over to the table. He looked at the faces for a couple seconds before laying his yes on Alex.

His whole demeanor changed, his lips curving down into a a scowl. "Well well well. Isn't Alexandra Mascolo, oh and look it's Kaylyn, the pair is together once again. How great is that?" He clapped his hands in mock joy.

Alex stood up. "You need to leave."

He lazily looked up. "Oh? Who says?"

Kaylyn looked at her friend an joined her side. "We do, Elliott, you dont belong here. Now leave us alone." Both girls set their face. The four guys were confused and didnt know how to react.

Kendall stood up and said, "Wait, what's going on here?"

Elliott didn't answer. He just groaned and punched Kendall in he jaw. James stood up and jumped on the table, meaning to tackle Elliott. However he saw it coming and dodge just as Janes jumped, he fell to the floor.

"God damn it! Elliott, stop!" Kaylyn yelled. Elliott whirled around and punched her in the eye.

"Alright, so you hit my friends and then you fucking hit a girl?" Carlos jumped on Elliott's back, but the alcohol in his system gave him an extra edge and he threw him off of his back and onto the floor next to Kendall. Logan tried next and ended up in the same position as James.

"Elliott! Asshole! You're drunk!" Alex screamed. Elliott turned around and something clicked in his eyes. He dropped his raise and hand and seemed to focus his blue eyes on her. He walked up to Alex and raised his hand. She closed her eyes, expecting a swing, but when she opened her eyes he was walking out of the door.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked, rubbing his jaw. He bent down and picked up Logan.

Alex exhaled, looking at everyone. "Crazy ex."

Carlos helped James up and they were both holding their arms.

"Hey, where's Kaylyn?" Alex asked. Everyone's went wide, not seeing Kaylyn.

"Chill guys, I'm under the table." Kaylyn's voice came from near Carlos's feet. He bent down an grabbed a pair of hands and pulled he up. She got up and held on to his arms. He gasped and held her face, stroking her left eye. Kaylyn felt a blush spread across her cheek bones. She winced when he pressed onto inner corner of her eye.

"Sorry." Carlos turned Kaylyn around so everybody could see what happened. Alex cursed under her breath and ran over to her friend.

James and Kendall still didn't see what happened. "What happened?" Kendall tapped Logan's shoulder. Logan didn't have to answer because Alex moved to put an arm around Kaylyn's shoulder.

Alex spoke. "When Elliott hit Kaylyn in the eye, he must have hit her pretty hard." Logan, James, and Kendall all inhaled sharply. Kaylyn's left eye was red and it was starting to swell. She had to squint her eye a little bit.

Kaylyn smiled and embarrassed smile and held up her left hand to cover her eye. "Can we just leave?" She asked.

Carlos put an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah sure, let's talk about this guy, Elliott, on our way back."

Kaylyn blushed at the sudden contact but didn't say anything as everybody started walking out. Logan made sure there was no damage and then put down a small tip for the hassle.

He walked behind Alex out to the car. "Alright, start talking." Kendall said as she closed the door.

Alex huffed, she didn't think her home problems would follow her here, much less involve the members of Big Time Rush.

"Alright, Elliott is a crazy ex from Florida. I have absolutely no idea why he's here. He's always been a drunk and I guess when he saw us he just went off." Alex looked at Logan who had a crease between his eyebrows. He kept his eyes on the road and turned onto another street.

"What did you do?" James asked.

All eyes looked at Alex, even Logan glanced at her. When Alex didn't say anything, Kaylyn sighed and spoke. "He was always abusive. I mean, he never full on hit her, but he treated her like shit. He 'playfully' smacked her but she never said anything." Kaylyn turned her gaze to Alex and kept speaking. "I always told her that he wasn't good for her. I tried to tell him one day and he got pissed at me."

"What did he do?" Carlos's asked.

Kaylyn sighed and said, "Let's just say, this isn't the first black rye I've gotten from him."

Carlos gritted his teeth. Logan took a deep breath and said, "Why did you leave him?"

Alex looked out the window at the passing cars. "I told him I was goon to California for the summer and I knew it would be really hard to keep a relationship going. Truth is, I just needed an excuse to leave him." She shuddered at the memory.

FLASHBACK

Alex pulled her boyfriend over to couch. His sandy Brown hair flopped around his darn blue eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you Elliott, and you have to understand."

Elliott looked up. He hadn't had any liquor that day and he was craving some, but Alex needed him wide awake for this.

"Okay, shoot." He didn't look her in the eye.

Alex continued. "I'm going to California for the summer, to spend time with my uncle." She looked up and noticed the confusion on Elliott's eyes.

She sighed and continued, "I think it would be better if we weren't together while I'm gone." Elliott's nostrils flares and he stood up.

"Wait! Hear me out! Ok?" Alex was on her feet to, hands raised in defense. Elliott nodded his head and sat back down.

"Thank you. Now, most relationships end badly when hey are long distant. I'm just trying to save something bad from happening." Alex said.

Elliott nodded and stood up. He was walking past Alex, and just as she thought she was free, Elliott turned around and grabbed Alex's throat. He slammed her against the wall and lifted her off the ground. She gasped and clutched onto his hands, trying to pry them off of her.

"Elliott, sweetie, you're choking me." Alex croaked out. Elliott's lips curved upwards into an evil smile. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her right ear.

"Oh cupcake, I thought you knew that I call the shots around here?"

All Alex could do was shake her head. She could feel her head getting lighter an lighter. She started to say something and Elliott had to lean forward to hear her.

"You don't own me." Alex whispered. Before he could comprehend what she said, Alex raised her foot and kicked him hard in his groin. He groaned loudly and fell to the floor. Alex quickly grabbed her purse and ran to the door. Just before she closed it, she stuck her head back through it. "Oh, and you know what? We're over." And with that she slammed the door shut.

END OD FLASHBACK

She blinked out if her memory and was suddenly back in the car with the four members of Big Tine Rush and her best friend.

"Well good thing you left him." Kendall reached behind her and patted Alex's back soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess." She said.

Kaylyn sighed. "But what I don't get is why he's here in LA?"

"I honestly have no idea." Alex murmured.

Logan pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot and pulled into to a spot. Everyone got out and walked inside. The elevators were closing when Kendall turned around and said, "What if come here to somehow win you back?" Logan made a face, and when the doors opened on their floor, he stomped out.

"What's his problem?" Kaylyn asked. All three boys shrugged their shoulders. They all knew why he walked away, but didn't want to say anything. They walked down the hall and stopped at the girls room.

"Well we had a lot of fun today." Alex said. She went down the line of boys, giving each one of them a hug. Kaylyn gave each one of them a hug and before she went in, Carlos said, "Call me if you need anything for that eye of yours and I'll be right over." She blushed as he stroked her eye. He dropped his hand and gave her a small smile before walking away. She turned around and joined her friend in the apartment.

"Oooh, Carlos likes you." Alex said while walking in the kitchen.

"Haha, yeah right. Shit, we forgot to get groceries. I don't want to call them back over, not just yet anyways."

"Nice trying to change the subject, but seriously, I'm not kidding about Carlos." Alex walked over to the couch and crossed her arms.

"Right. Well if Carlos likes me the. Logan likes you." Kaylyn said. She sat next to Alex on the couch and turned on the TV.

Alex looked puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

Mahon rolled her eyes and picked up the remote. "Why else would he have walked out of the elevator all mad like when Kendall said that about Elliott." She looked at Alex and held up her hands in a question.

"It's just because he had a long morning and he was relieved to get back to his home." She said.

"Right." Kaylyn turned back to TV and didn't say another word.

With Big Time Rush

"Asshole." Logan mumbled to himself.

Carlos walked into their shared bedroom and saw Logan laying down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dude, you know you made it really obvious that you like Alex?" Carlos said.

Logan sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, but what Kendall said really aggravated me."

"Well, you do realize that that's what might of happened." The latino said.

"That's why it aggravated me so much, because its probably true." Logan sat up and put his head in his hands. "God, this sucks."

Carlos chuckled. "No it doesn't, it gives you a reason to be close to her." Carlos walked into the bathroom. "For a smart kid, you can be pretty dumb."

Logan smiled at his friends try for humor. "Yeah, well you know what? You made it even more painful;;y obvious that you like Kaylyn!" Logan called trhough the door.

He heard a chuckle and then a flush. Over the sound of the sink, Logan heard Carlos say, "True, but she didn't pull away. Think that means something?" Carlos walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "Definitely." Carlos smiled and walked out to the kitchen where he met up with Kendall and James. Logan followed behind him.

Kendall sighed and turned to Logan. "Sorry man. Didn't mean to get you all mad, I was just suggesting something."

Logan smiled and said, "I don't really care, besides, she'll never take the asshole back anyways."

"Is that who you were talking about when I came in?" Carlos asked.

Logan leaned on the bar next to James. "Yeah, who else did you think I was calling an asshole."

Carlos smiled and said, "Kendall." All the boys laughed and Kendall gave a one arm hug to Logan.

"You know we never had breakfast?" Everyone looked ta James while he was rubbing his tummy. They smiled and agreed to go back over to the girls' room and invite them over for breakfast.

Logan went over with Carlos and knocked on the door. Alex opened up this time and blushed when she saw Logan was the one to knock.

"Yes?" She asked.

Logan cleared his throat. "Since we never had any breakfast, we were all wondering if you wanted to come over. I'm known to be the breakfast king."

Alex laughed because Logan had patted himself in the chest. "Yeah, we would actually love to. Kaylyn!"

"What?" Kaylyn called form somewhere inside.

"Breakfast at the guys' apartment.! There standing at the door!" Alex turned around and saw Kaylyn walk out of the hallway. Carlos wanted to cry when he saw her. Kaylyn's eye was even worse by now.

"You need to get some ice on that eye of yours." Logan said as they all walked down to 2J.

Kaylyn looked at floor and replied, "Yeah I know. But we need to go grocery shopping and get things. We need to fill our fridge."

Carlos gasped. "You don't have any food? How do you survive?"

Alex laughed as they walked into 2J. "Of course we eat, but we just moved in and we need to buy food."

Carlos grinned. "Ohh."

Logan opened up the freezer and tossed Kaylyn a bag of peas. Then he reached in the fridge and got makings for pancakes. "We can drive you, tell you what's good. There's bound to be different food here than in Florida."

"Thanks that would be great." Kaylyn put the cold bag to her eye. She winced but otherwise hid the pain.

Everybody stayed silent while Logan cooked up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon. Milk was poured and then breakfast was served.

Logan walked over to Kaylyn while everybody was in line to get their food.

"Ok, you can take this off now, but you'll need to put it back on after you eat." He took the bag of frozen peas from her and put it back in the freezer.

Kaylyn smiled. "Thank you doctor." She got in line behind Carlos and got two pancakes and two slices of bacon. Carlos looked at her plate and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "Nothing, its just you actually eat. Most girls would have just taken a piece of bacon."

She blushed and said, "Well I'm not like most girls."

Carlos chuckled and led her over to the couch where they ate. Kendall and James sat at the table while Logan leaned on the counter with Alex. He looked down at her plate and saw she hadn't taken that much.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Alex shoved another spoonful in her mouth and gave him a thumbs up sign. "Mmm, hmm. Delicious."

Logan chuckled and continued eating. When everybody was done Carlos held up the car keys. "Who wants to go grocery shopping?" Both of the girls jumped up.

"We need to stop by my uncles place and get some money." Alex said. She and Kaylyn went to get their list. Carlos was walking out the door when Logan said, "We need milk and a couple other things, ill come along."

Carlos chuckled and gestured to the door, indicating Logan should go first. Both of them waited outside in the hallway. Alex and Kaylyn stepped out and locked their door.

"Shall we?" Logan held out his arm, and Alex blushed then linked hers through his. Carlos did the same with Kaylyn and then the four of them were off.

* * *

**So, there it is! What did you like about it? What did you not like about it? If you review you get a cookie, and possibly another chapter! ;)**

**Here's a question: Do you guys want a hint of Kames in here? Just so they dont look all alone and stuff. Read my other story to! You Can Run But You Can't Hide! **

**Thanks everyone!**

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6: Gotta Go Take Care of Things

**Hey guys! SOrry for the late update! I had this huge presentation that i had to memorize in history. This is more of a filler chapter, but i hope you like it! **

**Another shout out to all of my reviewers!**

_AllForLoganBTR_

_GreyLionDiva_

_CharlieDaine345_

_Obsessed_

_scenegirl93_

_Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you_

**Let's hope for my reviews *cross fingers***

**Well anyways, I hope you guys like Chapter Six!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything BTR related. I do own my OC's and everything they say. Hope everything is legal! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

Gotta Go Take Care of Things

"Hahaha, oh my god. Stop it! My sides are hurting, I can't breathe." Kaylyn laughed and put a hand to he stomach. Her hair was drenched from the rain. It was pouring down in sheets and had gotten everybody wet walking in from the car.

Carlos laughed and opened the door for her, holding it open for Logan and Alex. All four of them had four grocery bags in each hand. Carlos had to pick the bags up off of the wet ground and followed the other three inside. In the elevator, Alex dropped her keys and had to bend over to get them. As much as Logan didn't like being a perv, he found himself looking at her ass. He cleared his throat and looked away as the doors opened. All four of then carried the bags into the girls' apartment. The two boys followed the girls to the kitchen an set the stuff down on the counter.

They had the one where the fridge was on the bottom and the freezer was on the top. Kaylyn began taking all the cold stuff and putting it away while Alex filled the cupboards with other things. Not wanting to leave, Logan and Carlos rested on the bar stools, watching the two girls. It was silent except for the sound of heavy things being stowed away. Kaylyn bent over and put the gallon of milk on the bottom shelf. She stacked all the sodas and placed the condiments in the door. Logan smirked at Carlos's expression. He had that dumb look on his face, the look he got when he would watch Mama Knight make corndogs for Corn Dog night. An audible swallow came from the latino and Logan couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He tuned his attention to Alex. She was reaching on her tippie toes to pu something on the top shelf. He shirt was risky up and he was pleased to see the small of her back, all tanned fromthe Florida sun. As much as he was enjoying her struggle, he got up and walked beside her. Alex jumped at the feeling of a warm hand on her exposed lower back. She stopped what she was doing and turned around, only to be greeted with he sight of Logan's face oh so close to Hera. He held out his hand and she placed the spice jar into his hand. He stood up and of it on the shelf, then silently held out his hands for more thins. Alex handed him each jar, one by one. When they were done, Logan got down and returned to his spot. Kaylyn held out a bundle of bananas.

"Anybody want one?" Everybody said yeah and she tossed then around to everybody. Logan and Carlos caught theirs in mid air, while Alex dropped it. She blushed and picked it up.

"Mmmmm." Carlos said with a mouth full of food.

The rain poured outside. You could hear on the roof and the window. The thunder was so loud that it rattled the whole building every time it struck.

Kaylyn and Alex chuckled. "So, what were you guys planning on doing tonight?" Logan asked.

Alex swallowed then cleared her throat. "I don't think we have any plans. Why?" She made eye contact with Kaylyn then returned to her banana.

Logan had to blink a couple of times and clear his throat before he spoke. "Well, since it's raining so hard, I just thought right now, why don't you guys cone over? We can have a movie night." He had to clear his throat again and he realized his voice was deeper.

Alex noticed the change in expression but waved it off. She was chewing so Kaylyn answered for her. "I don't see why not. We can bring some snacks over if you want."

Carlos had to clear his throat before answering. "No, it's not a problem. We have plenty of snacks. Kendall's mom is out of town, visiting friends in Minnesota with Katie, so we have the whole apartment to ourselves for once." Kaylyn chuckled when he had to clear his throat again.

Both of the boys fidgeted in their seats and then excused themselves. They said they had to go take care of some stuff and that they'll see the girls around eight back at their place. Alex laughed loudly after the door closed.

"What?" Kaylyn had a puzzled expression.

"Did you see their reaction when we were eating the bananas? That was perfect, good job on giving us bananas!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. Both Carlos and Logan were about to have a heart attack."

Kaylyn knotted her eyebrows together.

"Oh god, you really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Alex put her hands on her hips and then sighed when Kaylyn shook her head.

"Dude, we made them hard! What do you think they were talking about when they said they had to 'go take care of things'?" Alex held up her hand for air quotes at the end of the sentence.

"Ohhh!" Kaylyn smiled to herself. Alex walked by and patted her on the head.

"You are so naive."

"I am not!" Kaylyn followed her friend to her room. Alex sat down on her own be and rolled her eyes.

"Please." A couple minutes of silence and Kaylyn rolled her head to the side.

"I'm so bored. I don't want to watch any TV, We can go down to the pool. What else can we do?"

Alex jumped up. "We can go on Omegle if you want. Remember that one time that we did it?"

Kaylyn smiled. Omegle is a website where you can talk to strangers. There is a video and a just chat style. Mostly everybody on there are perverted and just want a quick fix. But the girls went on because they enjoyed torturing the guys on the other end. When the girls went on video and the guy saw two girls on his screen he immediately begins thinking of all the tinge they can do. Most guys just want them to take their shirts off, others want them to make out. Alex and Kaylyn's sick little minds found it amusing that they could make guys behave like animals. The girls never did anything that they were asked to do. They would, of course meet an occasional really nice guy who just wanted to talk because he was bored.

Kaylyn nodded her head and went to go get her laptop. They sat on the couch and didn't say Antony while her computer booted up. Once it was on, she logged in and opened up the browser. She got it all set and ready, she just had to click the start button on their video chat.

"Ready?"

Alex shook her head. She took the computer into her lap and turned on the webcam. She set t back on the table and adjusted it so it didn't show our heads, but made it clear that we were girls. From their necks down to be exact, and they sat cross legged in front of the camera.

"Now you're ready?" Kaylyn asked.

Alex nodded their head and she hit the start button.

WITH BIG TIME RUSH

"So what do you want to do?" James asked when Carlos and Logan walked in the door. The two boys looked at each other.

"Umm, we invited the girls over for movies to tonight."

James nodded and left the apartment. "Ok?" Carlos said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Logan smirked and told him to go ahead, he'll be in the other bathroom. Carlos got inside and immediately pulled down his pants.  
'Damn girls.'  
He thought to himself. He reluctantly started palming himself. He hadn't done this in a long time, especially from a girl that he just met. He stroked his length and thought of the blue eyed girl. He sped up his pace and he soon was moaning he name. His caramel skin glistened with sweat and he felt the warm sensation build in his stomach again. A couple more minutes and he came. "Fuck, Kaylyn." It was all her fault.

While Carlos was in the bathroom, blaming some girl for his hormones, Logan was banging on the door. The bathroom was locked and Kendall was in it."Dude! Hurry up! I have to pee!" Logan banged on the door once more, his lie getting more urgent. Every time he hot back to what just happened, or really just her, he felt his jeans get tighter. Even when he thought he was about to explode out of his pants, they got tighter.

"Damn it Kendall!" He banged once more on the door. He heard the sink run and hen the door opened. "You know. It's hard to concentrate when someone is banging on the door. I'm going to use the one in the lobby, and then I'm going on a date with Jo."

The blond started walking away when Logan piped up. "The girls are coming over tonight to watch some movies." Kendall nodded and started walling again. "Where has Jo been? I haven't seen her in a while."

The blond stopped, looking caught off guard by the question. "Uhhh, because she's been sick and I'm going to go take care of her." he rushed out of the door without another word. Logan justly shrugged his shoulders and headed into the bathroom.

He slid against the door and began thinking of the brunette in he room over. He felt the restricting jeans get tighter once again. With an aggravated groan he rigged them off, along with his boxers. His member sprang up at full attention. He sighed a d began touching himself lightly, making his member twitch. He began stroking himself. Logan closed his eyes and thought about the creature that brought this problem on. 'Alex.' He thought. He ran his hand up his shaft, increasing the pace. After staying at the speed for a little bit he got faster and applied more pressure. He remembered the light golden brown eyes twinkling while eating that banana. "Fucking bananas." He said aloud. A warm feeling had developed in his lower region. A couple lore minutes of continuous movements he came, only thinking of one name. While he was catching his breath he whispered to himself, "Alex."

He cleaned up and walked back out to the living room. Carlos was sitting on the couch, surfing the Internet. "Ugh! What do you want to do?" Carlos asked. Logan walked over.

"James and Kendall are out and I don't think we should watch TV, since we are going to be watching it later. The pool is closed from the rain, hey check the weather. When will this be over?" Logan walked over to the window and looked outside. He rain was coming down so yard that you could see five feet in front of you. The parking lot lights were on, but they were just little lightning bugs compared to everything else.

"Umm, that was the light stuff, it's about to get worse in like, a couple minutes." Carlos got up from his spot and came over to stand next to Logan.

"Hey, look in the bright side, at least movie night will be better." Carlos suggested. All Logan could do was nod and he went over to Carlos's laptop and started surfing.

"I have an idea." Logan said. He typed something in and set the computer on the coffee table. Carlos leaned over to see what he was doing. Before he could read the screen, Logan snatched it away.

"You wanna see how many girls are sluts?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Carlos said. Both of the guys decided they would keep tole. If either o them started to get turned on then hey would do something else. But for now they just wanted to have fun. Ogam opened he laptop back up and clicked on the video chat. The first person that came u was a girl.

Carlos typed in. *dick for tits?*

On the other end the girl nodded and lifted her top. Both of the guys smirked. They hated girls being sluts, it was actually a total turn off. The girl had her shirt off and started to undo her bra. That's when Carlos clicked off.

The both chucked. "Why so many horny girls?" Carlos asked.

"It's because they can't get any anywhere else." Logan clicked next and found a guy.

"Nope." He tried again and this time got to girls. They were both blond and looked to be in their twenties.

*make out? we'll show off for you.*

The girls wrote back a smiley face and leaned into each other. It soon became a full on make out session. The girls started to take off their bras.

"Alright, time to leave." Carlos hit the disconnect button.

"Dude this is getting boring." Carlos said.

"Just a little while longer until we think of something better to do." Logan said.

"Ok." Carlos agreed. A couple more guys popped on the screen and after, Carlos and Logan turned the camera so it didn't show their faces. They thought it would be better them being pop-stars and all. A few more disconnections and they finally came across two girls, or what looked like girls. Everything from their necks down was showing. They both had clothes on and they were actually hot… from what they could see.

Carlos typed in. *d for t?*

The girl on the left leaned forward and typed back a response. *what does that mean?*

"They don't know what that means? Dude, what kind of girls are these?" Logan wondered out loud.

*Dick for tits.*

*sorry, no.*

*we love you so much right now*

*hahaha, ok. Why?* The girl on the right responded.

*your pure. We like that.*

*well that's cool*

Logan typed in *yeah*

*if you guys like good girls the why did you ask to see our boobs?*

Carlos laughed and responded. *we were trying to see how many girls are sluts.*

*oh that's cool.*

*yeah*

WITH KAYLYN AND ALEX

"Are we gonna see their faces or not?" Alex was getting impatient. The four of them had been talking for a while and they were getting aloof.

"I don't know. I'll ask." Kaylyn typed and sent the message. Instead of answering, the guy on the left put his hand of the camera, and when he moved it away, both of the girls were gasped in surprised. Alex was quick and closed he button to disconnect.

"What the hell? That was Logan and Carlos!" Kaylyn exclaimed.

Alex was in shocks as well. Kaylyn picked up her laptop and turned it off. They just stared out of the window at the pouring rain. There was soon animism on the door. Kaylyn and Alex locked eye before Alex went to go get it.

"Hello?" She said. Whoever was at the door, she invited inside. Logan walked into the kitchen and after waving to Kaylyn started talking.

"Carlos and I have nothing to do. We were wondering if you guys wanted to come over and watch some movies before the other guys get back."

"Sure."'Alex said. Kaylyn got up and followed the other two to room 2J.

Carlos smiled at Kaylyn when she walked in the door. She looked down and blushed.

"Here." Logan said, tossing another package of frozen vegetables at her again. She caught it in mid air and after making a face pressed it to her eye. She walked over and joined Carlos on the couch. His arm was resting on the back and Kaylyn sat close to him. He put his arm on her shoulders and she blushed after leaning into him. Logan and Alex walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and four cokes.

"What movie first?" Alex asked.

Logan held up a few cases. "Well, for starters we have Meet The Fockers, Killers, and Bruce Almighty."

"I vote for Fockers." Kaylyn said.

Carlos nodded. "Same here." Alex agreed and then Logan popes in the movie. He leaned on the other arm rest and Alex snuggled up against him. He blush when Carlos raised his eyebrows at him.

Throughout the move, everybody was laughing. Logan thought Alex's laugh was music and Carlos knew he had to make Kaylyn laugh again. When the movie ended and the credits were rolling, James and Kendall walked inside.

"What did we miss?" Kennel held out his arms to the snuggling people. They disentangled themselves and Alex said, "We were just about to watch another move, so grab a seat."

Kendall pulled up a bean bag and James dragged over a dining room table chair. Just as Logan close the DVD slot, the lights went out.

"Awww." "What happened?" "Not cool." A course of complaints rose around the room. Logan got up and went over to the front door to check the circuit breaker.

"Power is out." He said.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" James asked.

"Truth or dare?" Kaylyn suggested.

Everyone agreed to a friendly game of truth or dare.

* * *

** SO, there it is! Again, it was just a filler, but it was relatively long. Almost 3,000 words. Give me props. Anyways, i do write on my iPod so please forgive me for my grammatical errors, the thing replaces suck with succumb. I dont know. I try and proof read as best as i can, but im only human. Please review! It makes me happy and i get a little smile on my face everytime i read one. **

**Oh! And i finally realize why i dont like this story that much! It's because its so cliche. I mean, think about it, its your average story of teenage girls going to the Palm Woods and meeting Big Time RUsh, becoming friends and then falling for one of them, am i right? Whatever, im going to keep going in this story, so no need to worry. But! If you like that little gang stories, i started another one with James and Logan, go check it out!**

**SOrry for the babbling! Click the button right down there! :)**

**-K  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare Anybody

**Hey everybody! So my friend and i tried something, we traded stories. I wrote a chapter of her story "Shawty Want A Thug" and she wrote a chapter for me. So, she wrote this one. I really like it and i think you guys will to. Again, thank you to all of my reviewers!**

_scenegirl93_

_water wicca_

_btrluver4eva_

_CharlieDaine345_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Obsessed_

_Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you_

**You guys are amazing and you keep me going!** **SO anyways, hope you guys like what she wrote. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you who she is! **_AllForLoganBTR_** is my savour! SHe wrote this chapter and has been there for me throughout the whole process, I love you Alex 3**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them yet**

* * *

Chapter 7

Truth or Dare Anybody?

Everyone gathered in a circle in the floor; Alex next to Logan, Kaylyn next to Carlos, and Kendall next to James.

"Okay," Logan said, rubbing his hands together. "Here's how it's gonna work. If you deny a dare, you remove an article of clothing. We clear?"

Everyone nodded and chose a number to start. The number ended up being 19, which Kaylyn had chosen, coincidentally.

"Alex, truth or dare?"

Alex looked around, knowing Kaylyn would give her a messed up dare. "Truth, I guess."

Kaylyn smiled evilly before she began. "Do you like Logan?"

Alex's face turned bright red, as did Logan's. She knew she was going to regret agreeing on Truth Or Dare. "Yes, I do."

"Oooh. A lot?" Kaylyn inquired.

Alex frowned, "One question per turn." She scanned the circle for a victim. "Carlos, truth or dare?"

Excitement flickered in the Latino's eyes. "Dare."

Alex struggled to think of a good one until Logan whispered something in her ear, making her laugh. "Give Kendall a lap dance."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Um, NO," Kendall said, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Carlos made a face. "Does that mean I have to take something off?"

Logan nodded.

"Damn," Carlos grumbled, pinching the front of his tee and pulling it off. Alex looked over at Kaylyn, whose face was bright red with embarrassment as Carlos shrugged out of his shirt and threw it at Logan. Logan dodged it and it landed on the dome hockey table behind him.

"Way to go," Logan remarked, rolling his eyes. "Your turn."

Alex looked at Logan, who grumbled something about Carlos being an immature little kid.

"Okay, Einstein," he retorted sarcastically. "Truth or dare?"

Logan thought carefully. 'If I pick truth he'll ask about Alex. If I pick dare, he'll do something about Alex. Well, I'm fucked either way.'

He sighed and knew he would regret his decision. "Truth."

Carlos grinned evilly before speaking. "If Alex asked you to fuck her RIGHT NOW, would you do it?"

All eyes were on both Logan and Alex, their faces burning with embarrassment. "Carlos—"

"Answer the question, Mitchell."

Logan looked at Alex who was looking at her feet, which was evidently more interesting than the question. "I, uh—well—it—yes," he whispered finally.

Carlos put a hand around his ear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Logan looked down and tried to hide the fire on his cheeks. "Yes, okay? Just—yes."

"Now, was that so hard?" Carlos asked in a baby voice.

Logan looked up at glared at him, giving him the finger before looking over at Alex who was looking at Kaylyn, who was looking at him. He turned back to the circle and decided to continue.

"Kendall, truth or dare?"

Kendall looked around at the awkwardness in the room that Carlos had created.

"Dare," he finally responded, figuring that everyone needed a good laugh at him running around the pool naked, in the pouring rain.

"I dare you to make-out with James."

Kendall's heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the brunette boy next to him. James looked back at him and shrugged. "Sure."

Kendall gulped as his crush leaned into him. Their lips met and Kendall's first thought was, 'Yeah, I'm gay.'

He moved his lips against James's soft ones and he put his arms around James's neck. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and pulled him closer, their chests pressing together. James licked along Kendall's bottom lip and he groaned, granting him access to his hot mouth. James prodded his tongue forward, mapping out the blonde's mouth, savoring the taste of the strawberry smoothie he had been drinking in the elevator on the way back to the apartment earlier that night. James moaned as Kendall's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging on the strands roughly. They broke apart in embarrassment when someone cleared their throat.

"Okay then," Kendall said, voice deep and husky. He sat criss-crossed, hands in his lap, trying desperately to hide the bulge in his jeans. James licked his lips and scooted closer to the blonde, whispering in his ear, "We'll take care of your problem later."

Kendall shivered and James smirked, moving back to his spot next to Kendall. Kendall looked at Logan. "Truth or dare?"

Logan shrugged. "Dare."

"Run around the pool naked."

Logan's shirt was gone in a flash. "Remember last time I did that? Bitters walked out and I had to dive in the bushes and I ended up having poison ivy on my dick! No thank you!"

Alex's breath hitched as Logan's pale chest was revealed, his slightly defined muscles flexing as he sighed. "James, truth or dare?"

James's eyes flickered to Logan and he yawned. "Truth."

Logan didn't hesitate to ask, "Are you gay?"

James simply nodded and gazed at Kendall before realizing that it was his turn.

"Kaylyn, truth or dare?"

Kaylyn shifted nervously. "Uh—"

"Don't be a pussy," Alex remarked at her friend, laughing as she got a well-earned smack on the leg.

"Fine. Dare," Kaylyn answered, glaring daggers at Alex.

James gave a quick smirk and pointed fingers at her and Carlos. "I dare you to take off your shirt and sit in his lap for the rest of the game."

Kaylyn got butterflies in her stomach as they all looked at her, waiting for her to respond.

"If I say no, I'd have to take my shirt off anyway."

James smirked as she cautiously took her shirt off. He was smirking at the expression on the face of the Latino next to her, his brown eyes blackened with lust as the blue-eyed girl slowly moved into his lap. Carlos tried to control his second problem of the day, as his dream girl's body pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, pressing his hands against her flat stomach. She was fully aware of the boner pressing against her lower back, but Kaylyn was proud she found someone who liked her genuinely for who she was.

Kaylyn looked over at Alex. "Truth or dare?"

Alex yawned, looking uninterested. "Dare."

Logan took a swig of his Coke as Kaylyn answered. "I dare you to go to third base with Logan."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "As in?"

Kaylyn simply shrugged. "Blow him."

Logan choked on his soda and picked the bridge of his nose. "Whoa! Cola up my nose!"

Everyone laughed and stared at Alex for an answer, Kaylyn knowing that Alex never turned down a dare and that she wanted this from the way she was talking about big Logan's dick probably was earlier that day. Alex simply stood and grabbed Logan's arm, dragging him across the wooden floor and into a room.

"Not our room!" James and Kendall yelled in unison.

Alex opened the door and blushed, dragging a dazed and confused Logan into the other room, before closing the door. Alex turned to Logan who was sitting awkwardly on his bed, fingering the end of the pillowcase. Alex walked up to him and Logan looked up at her.

"Well, this is awkward," he said.

Alex smiled. "It's only awkward because you made it." She sat next to him and put a hand on his leg. "Do you not want to do this and say we did?"

He looked over at her. "No. I want this."

"Then, kiss me," she whispered, her face only inches from his.

In the living room, the four others had their ears pressed against the door, hoping to hear something.

"Anything?" Kaylyn asked.

The three boys shook their heads and listened closer, hearing low groans.

"I got something!" Kendall whispered harshly, making everyone else listen in closer.

Alex kissed her way down Logan's pale chest, tracing his abs with her tongue. Logan groaned, tangling his fingers in her curly brown locks, tugging on them every so often. He opened his eyes to see the brunette straddling his hips, slowly popping the button on his jeans.

"Wait," he breathed.

She looked up and he grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head, and running his hands delicately up her smooth sides. She smiled and kissed him again, on the lips, before sucking on his pale neck, leaving a purplish mark.

"Okay," Logan whispered, feeling like his pants were about to explode.

Alex bit his neck again before moving back down to his pants, pulling down the zipper and yanking the jeans off. Her fingers curled around his boxer-briefs, as his fingers curled in her hair, grabbing the strands tightly as she pulled his underwear down his legs, making the both of them gasp, Logan at the cool air hitting his heated flesh, and Alex at the sight of Logan's eight inches standing in front of her face. Logan panted heavily as she wrapped her hand around his member, lightly stroking it, making his hips jut up into her touch.

"Fuck, Alex, please, just do something," he begged, fisting her hair.

She looked up at him with big eyes and pumped him faster, earning a loud moan from the raven-haired boy.

Logan was in heaven. He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked his hips against Alex's fist, until he felt a wet heat envelop his dick.

"Ngh, Alex. More," he gasped, thrusting up into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his pulsing flesh and did the best she could, moaning as he tugged her hair. Logan felt a heat pooling in his stomach and desperately tried to hold back.

"I'm gonna—" he released powerfully, his vision going white as Alex took all he had to offer, before crawling back up his naked form and kissing him again. Logan was able to taste himself on her lips, along with something purely Alex. He opened his eyes and she grabbed his discarded underwear, sliding them up his thighs and smirking up at him as she slid her hands up his legs.

"We should get back to the game," Logan whispered as Alex stood up and mouthed at his ear.

"Sure. But you should put on some pants first." she responded.

Logan looked at her, her tiger-striped bra now covered by her blue V-neck, and then he looked down at himself, his black boxer-briefs clinging tightly to his junk. He glanced around his room and pulled his jeans off of the lamp shade before putting them back on his body.

"Better?" he asked Alex.

She smiled. "Better. Leggo."

He raised an eyebrow. "Leggo?"

"Like saying let's go, but in rapper lingo."

"Because you're a white rapper?"

Alex smiled. "Like a chick Eminem."

Logan laughed and they walked to the door, opening it to see James and Kendall kissing on the couch, while Carlos and Kaylyn made-out on the floor.

Logan cleared his throat and four sets of eyes locked on the raven, all the faces wearing a matching red tint to their cheeks. Alex was about to make a snide comment, when the lights flickered on again.

"The power's back on!" Kaylyn exclaimed, hopping to her feet and avoiding her best friend, and the snarky remark that was waiting to be said.

"You're lucky this time, Gaskill. You just wait until I get you back," Alex eyed Kaylyn with a revengeful look.

"Not if I get you first, Hammond," Kaylyn retorted, getting up in her best friend's face.

"You wanna go?" Alex challenged.

Kaylyn raised on her tippie toes to match her friend's height. "Right now?"

"Right now, right now," Alex responded.

They were nose to nose, glaring at each other, before Kaylyn spoke. "Bring it, bitch!"

Alex was about to throw a playful smack punch to her arm, but ended up hitting Carlos in his left pec after he stepped in front of Kaylyn.

"No fighting, she's hurt."

Alex rolled her eyes when Kaylyn blew a raspberry. "Yeah, I'm hurt," she whined, pointing to her eye.

"What should we do now?" Alex asked, noting that the rain had stopped and it was like 6 pm.

The four boys looked at each other and yelled in unison. "Campfire jam!"

When they got to the pool, Logan started the campfire while Kendall and James scoured the Palm Woods for Guitar Dude. Kaylyn and Carlos sat around the steady fire, Alex and Logan beside them, curled in on each other. Alex smiled and felt safe, forgetting about the encounter with her ex this morning. Little did she know, she wasn't as safe as she thought. She turned to look at the bushes behind her, where they rustled, but she thought nothing of it as Logan rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's just a squirrel."

Alex agreed with him at the moment, but in the back of her mind, she knew, that wasn't a squirrel.

* * *

**Kaylyn: Thanks for making me seem short! And im pretty sure i had a bra on when i was in his lap.**

**Alex: Hehe, and they dont know that. **

**Kaylyn: Ugh! Your horrible! **

**Alex: But you love me! **

**Kaylyn: Unfortunutly. Just kidding. *hugs Alex***

**Alex: So, who's behind me? Is it Elliott?**

**Kaylyn: Ugh! Dont ruin it!**

**Alex: You're the one who just told them.**

**Kaylyn: Dammit! *stalks off***

**Alex: Well, gotta go catch up with her! Hope you all enjoyed! Dont forget to click the little button and review! SHe would love you forever! :)**


	8. Constantly Running

**Alright EVerybody! Here is Chapter Eight! I love you all sooooooooo much! EVeryone of you who has favorited this story and me as an author are amazing. I love all my reviewers forever! I hope you guys like it, and let this be a treat to the ending weekend. I'd name all of my reviewers, but my phone wont let me load the site. So, here is just a shout out to ALL of my amazing reviewers! Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Constantly Running

The Bon fire was awesome so far. All six of them had been having a great time. Alex was in Logan's lap and Kaylyn was sitting across the fire from then next to Carlos. He was talking about his home back in Minnesota. She glanced at Alex and saw something rustle behind them in the bushes. She watched as Alex turned around and looked behind her, feeling what Kaylyn could see. Somebody was watching her. Her friend turned back around and made eye contact with Kaylyn. She gestured to the bathrooms and her Alex nodded. She Sao something to Logan and slowly began walking away.

Kaylyn turned her attention to the boy next to her. "So anyways, that's why I used to wear the helmet all the time. But I don't wear it anymore." She smiled at his smile and then said, "That's awesome. I'm sorry, I'll be right back, gotta pee." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek before letting her go.

"What?" Alex said when she opened the door to the lobby bathroom. A girl was standing by the mirror retouching her lip gloss who gave Alex a wired look before leaving the bathroom. "Kaylyn?"

"I'm right here." Alex turned around to see her friend coming in.

"What's up?" Alex put her hands on her hips.

Kaylyn sighed and stepped closer to her friend. "I feel weird, like somebody is watching us."

Alex nodded her head, her side bangs falling in her face. "I know. When I was sitting with Logan, I heard something and I got chills on the back of my neck."

"Do you think we should ditch?"

Alex shook her head. "Nah, if anything happens we want there to be witnesses. I feel like something huge is gonna happen."

"True, but if we go up to our apartment then we can look through the peep hole, and we'll all be safe."

"Then Elliott will know where we live."

Kaylyn through up her hands. "If he's here then he already knows we stay in the Palm Woods. If he doesn't know already then he'll find out sooner or later."

"Ugh!" Alex sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands.

Kaylyn came over to sit next to her and rubbed her back. "It's ok. Anything that happens will be fine. We have all of the boys as back up, no need to worry."

Alex shook her head and stood up. "Let's head back, I'm sure the guys are wondering where we are."

Kaylyn nodded and followed her out of the door. When they got back, the two girls immediately found Logan and Carlos. They were together by the food table. Carlos was stuffing his face while Logan was chatting with a drink in his hand.

Alex was the first together to get to the pair. "Hey, we're going to head up to our room."

Logan had to swallow. "What? Why?"

Kaylyn looked to the two guys. "I'm tired and we only have one key. So we're just going to head up."

Carlos nodded and set his plate down. He wiped his hands on his pants and stepped forward. A finger found Kaylyn's chin and he kissed her. It was soft and sweet. She gave him a hug. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist and stayed there while the other two said goodnight.

Logan leaned forward and tucked a piece of hair behind Alex's ear. "Good night." He whispered and then connected their lips. It was a gentle kiss that was just enough to make Alex feel safe. She wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled when she felt his shin rest on her head. She pulled away and tugged on Kaylyn. The four waved again and the girls headed up to their room.

They got into the lobby and smiled to other guests that were lounging on the couches. When they got in the elevator, they looked at each other and noticed the goose bumps on their arms. Both of them could feel it. They could feel the stillness in the air and sudden premonition that something was about to happen. The doors dinged opened and the girls stepped out carefully. Alex looking left while Kaylyn looked right. They kept walking down the hall. They had just passed 2J, when they heard footsteps. Kaylyn turned around as Alex dug for the key.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What?" Alex stopped what she was doing and looked up. She gasped and dropped the key.

Kaylyn looked down. "No! Pick it up!" WHen her friend didn't move, she bent to pick it up. She glanced over her shoulder as she put it in the lock. It wouldn't budge. It was stuck.

"Fuck!" Kaylyn yelled.

Alex couldn't move. Her worst fear. She was alone, with him. He was coming. Fast down the hall. With a wicked smile on his face, knowing something she didn't. She heard a click and then a hard tug to her shirt. She stumbled through the door and fell on the wood floor. She pushed herself away from the barrier. Alex watched as Kaylyn sprinted around from Alex and slammed the door shut, but not before she saw Elliott standing there, looking down at her with a crazy smile.

Kaylyn locked the dead bolt and then looked through the peep hole. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." She muttered to herself. Alex looked at her. Frozen in shock. She had thought about the idea of Elliott knowing where she lived, but now he for sure knew exactly which apartment. She couldn't get over the look on his face. As if he knew something, something Alex wouldn't know. Making him one step in front of her yet again. She winced when Kaylyn slammed her fist on the door. "Get the FUCK away from us Elliott!" She heard a soft chuckled from the other side and then watched as Kaylyn turned around. Her face was twisted in a slight grimace. She was scared. Alex had never seen Kaylyn scared before.

Alex scooted back into the corner and wrapped her arms around her knees that were folded against her chest. Kaylyn walked over to where she was and locked the window and closed the curtains, then went into both of their rooms. When she came back, she looked at Alex, huddled in the corner. Her friend was trembling. Kaylyn came over and rubbed her back. She scooted over and wrapped an arm around her back. Alex didn't move. She just stared at the floor and shook.

Kaylyn got up and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out her phone and said, "I'm calling Carlos and he's going to bring Logan up here." Alex didn't look at her, she didn't even nod. Kaylyn dialed the number and a few seconds later she was talking.

"Hello? Carlos?"

There was a pause as Carlos greeted her and then asked her what was wrong.

"We need you and Logan to come up here, as soon as possible. It's kind of important."

"We're on our way, be there in a few seconds."

"Actually, stay on the phone." Kaylyn said and then brought her hand to bite her nails. She glanced at Alex and then walked over to the door.

"Ok? We're in the elevator. Logan's worried, we're going up. Is everything ok?"

Kaylyn sighed. "I'll tell you when you get here. I need to know its you that knocks on my door."

There were fast and heavy foot steps out in the hall. Both of the girls' heartbeats sped and then there was a knock on the door.

"Carlos, are you at the door?"

"Yeah, its Logan and me, just us."

Kaylyn unlocked the dead bolt and saw the two boys standing there, out of breath.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "We ran." He closed his phone and came over to Kaylyn to give her a hug. "What's wrong?" Kaylyn actually shrugged out of his touch. She looked at Logan and Carlos at the same time.

"It's Elliott. He was in the hall and he was walking towards us. I barely managed to get the door shut before he came in. He, he had this look on his face. Oh god, it was terrifying." She shuddered and gratefully accepted the hug that Carlos offered.

"Uh, where's Alex?" Logan looked around frantically.

Kaylyn turned around and motioned Logan's eyes to follow her gaze. He gasped and rushed over to where Alex sitting in the corner. She now had her legs crossed and seemed to be glaring at the floor.

Logan went to sit next to her. Carlos and Kaylyn walked over and watched their exchange. Logan looked up at Kaylyn who nodded, encouraging him to talk to Alex. He took a deep breath.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." Alex popped the "p"

"Ok. Is there anything I can get you?" When she didn't answer, Logan looked at Kaylyn again who pointed to the apartment and then clasped her hands together, putting them under her ear. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He smiled and nodded.

"DO you want me to stay the night with you?" This got Alex's attention.

She looked up at Logan, and before looking at Kaylyn and Carlos said, "You'd do that?"

Logan nodded. Alex eyes started to water, and she couldn't stop the tears that spilled over the edge. She leaned over and ducked her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He rested his arm on her waist and hugged her back. "Thank you." She said.

"Anytime, but, I do need to go get something from my apartment."

Alex looked up at him in horror. "Don't worry, I can get your tooth brush and PJ's." Carlos got up and left the room. Kaylyn went into her room to change.

When she left the room, Alex looked up at Logan and got up. He was surprised. Most girls would just sit there and cry, but not her. She got up and toughed it out. Logan then gritted his teeth remembering why she was strong. She was used to all of his bullshit. He followed her into her room and inspected the place.

The walls were painted a light purple and everything in the room had different shades of purples. Her lamps were violet and her deep purple king sized bed was right in the middle of the room. He grinned and fell backwards onto it. Logan heard a chuckle and opened an eye to see Alex standing in the doorway, she was smiling at him. His heart sped up as her soft lips pulled back over her teeth in an even bigger smile. She walked over to her bathroom, picked up her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth. The florescent light bulbs buzzed to life and she turned her head to see Logan standing with his hand on the switch. He smiled and looked at the mirror, meeting her eyes through it. Alex rolled her eyes and leaned over to spit. She rinsed her mouth and walked back into her room.

"You know, I uh, kinda have to, you know, get dressed." She blushed when Logan smirked. "Don't be a perv." He raised his hands in defense and then walked out to the living room. Once the door closed, Alex took off her jeans and tank top and replaced them with Batman boxers and a thin, loose fitting shirt. She never wore a bra to bed, and since she didn't really care at this moment, she left it off as normal. When she was done, she went out to the living room. There she found Kaylyn sitting next to Carlos on the couch watching some infomercial. Her heart stopped when she didn't see Logan.

"Chill, before you go all berserk, he's changing in the spare bathroom." Kaylyn looked over her shoulder and turned back around, nestling her head in the crook of Carlo's arm.

Alex went over and sat on the other side of Kaylyn. "You staying too, Carlos?"

He looked at Alex and answered, "Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kaylyn blushed and stared at the TV, not really seeing anything.

"Awesome, so can we have the movie night we wanted?" Logan suggested. HE walked out of the bathroom in a light gray v-neck and plaid pajama pants.

Alex looked at her watch. "Well actually, it's already midnight. I've had a long day, and I'm tired."

Carlos held up a thumb. "Fine with me. What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, the girls get their rooms and we get the couch." Logan said.

Alex walked over to Logan and put her arms around him. "Well, actually I was thinking that you could sleep with me."

Logan blinked and then realized she was scared. She does a great job hiding it, but in reality she's just scared. "Yeah sure. I don't mind." Alex smiled and dragged Logan to her room. WHen the door had shut, Kaylyn looked at Carlos.

"So, does that mean I get the couch all to myself?"

Kaylyn laughed and stood up. "Don't be silly, you're with me." Carlos smiled and followed Kaylyn to the kitchen. He watched as she filled two glasses of water and handed him one. Her blue eyes fluttered closed when she took her glass to her mouth. He couldn't help but stare at the way the extra water dripped past her mouth and onto her chin. A blue eye popped open, and he smiled as he gulped his drink down. When they were both done, they put their empty glasses in the sink.

As they passed the dining room table, Carlos picked up his bag and headed into her room. Kaylyn closed the door behind Carlos and went to sit on her bed. She picked up her novel on her night stand as Carlos went to get changed. He was only in there for a couple minutes when he came out in just his pajama pants.

"Do you mind if I sleep without a shirt on?" Kaylyn looked up at Carlos and nodded. She would have said something, but it seemed that her mouth was frozen. His caramel skin almost shone, and she could easily see lines of protruding ab muscles. HE smiled to himself and walked towards the bed where she was laying.

When she managed to find her voice she said, "Where whatever you normally sleep in."

He looked at her with a look of surprise, but then a smirk took over his face. "You sure?"

"Yeah, why?" Her eyebrows creased with confusion.

"No reason." Carlos full on smiled when he lowered his pants. Kaylyn's eyes grew wide and a blush crept its way on her cheeks. She quickly looked down at her book. Her fidgeting legs didn't go unnoticed by Carlos. He crawled into bed and turned off the lamp by him. Kaylyn huffed and put her book away. The space in between them felt like an impassibly void. Lying on their backs, they just stared at the blackness above them. Carlos was the first to speak. "So."

"So."

"You know, you're a pretty cool person." Carlos could almost feel the air grow warmer with her blush.

"Thanks, so are you."

"Yeah, but not as much as you."

Kaylyn shook her head. "Why?"

"Like what you did tonight. You basically saved not only yourself, but Alex from a crazy psycho path."

He heard the ruffle of the pillow as she shook her head. "Don't even say no, you did too. From what you told me, you took over and were faster than him."

She took a deep breath and it seemed to slice the darkness. "I guess. I could only imagine what would have happened."

"Yeah, we probably would have come back up here to find you two dead." Carlos chuckled, but when Kaylyn didn't say anything he gasped. "Seriously, he would have done that?"

"I don't see it out of his capacity. If he wanted, he could. And I see no reason he wouldn't want to."

Carlos turned on his side and faced her. He could see the slight outline of her cheek in the darkness. He felt the bed move and then warm air to the side of his face. "Speaking of which, hows your eye?"

He reached over and guessed to be the area of her eye. Instead, he hit something wet and warm, and then heard a giggle. "That would be my mouth." He didn't move his hand away, he just cupped her cheek and scooted closer. He rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb and started to lean in.

"Carlos, don't." The warm hand left her cheek and Kaylyn heard a sigh. "Sorry, its just, I'm not ready for that just yet."

"I completely understand. Lets just go to sleep."

"Ok." Carlos started to drift off, when he felt a hand snake its way into his own. He didn't say anything, just tightened his grip and fell asleep.

With Logan

He turned off the light and climbed under the covers. Alex had allowed him to sleep in his boxers, because she knew he didn't sleep in that much clothing. HE just smiled and stripped right before. HE had loved the way her eyes widened, and how she put the pillow over her eyes.

Now, Alex was staring at the ceiling, and instinctively scooted closer to the warm body. Her reached out his hand and grabbed hers under the covers.

"So, you want to talk about what happened today?" Logan squeezed her hand.

"Um, sure."

"Ok, so let's start when you left us? Why exactly did you leave, because I know it wasn't because you were tired."

Alex chuckled. "Damn, you really are smart. Um, Kaylyn and I left because we felt weird. We both know the feeling of somebody watching us, and we got it. So we decided to leave, that's why we went to the bathroom, because we had to talk about it." Alex took a deep breath.

Logan squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Continue."

"We got in the elevator, and we were freaking out. When we got in the hallway we basically ran to our door. I tried to find the keys, in my pocket. When I eventually got them, I was about to stick it in the lock, but then Kaylyn said something and made me look up. I-I dropped them when, when I saw him. H-he was walking, really fast towards us. Kaylyn yelled at me and picked up the keys. She was trying to get the door open, and I just stood there. I could have helped, s-somehow, but I just stood there."

Logan tighted his hold on her hand. "The next thing I remember, Kaylyn was shoving me inside and then she ran around to close the door. I-I saw him standing there. And, oh god! H-he had this smile! I recognized that smile. He always wore it when he came home from a night out. He would always smile like that, when he, when he hit me. I-"

Logan reached over and wrapped an arm around Alex. Both of them seemed to forget that he was only wearing boxers, and they both hugged each other. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm here now. Shh." Alex was now hyperventilating into his chest. He felt a wetness drip onto his left pec. He rubbed her back and pushed her back to look her in the eyes. Even though it was dark, it had the same affect.

When she had calmed down she kept talking, without him asking. "She slammed the door in his face. I remember punching the door, yelling at him to leave. I heard him laugh, the same laugh he always had, as he walked down the hall. I hate him so much. When you came in, I was thinking about that many different ways of killing him. My personal favorite I came up with was a painful bomb that I could shove up his ass."

Logan chuckled and rubbed her arm. "No. No killing. I would be depressed if you went to jail over that bastard. I think you are SO strong. You know I'm always here. You have Kaylyn, Carlos, Kames, Kendall, and everybody else that are here for you. We wont let anything happen to you."

Alex smiled and rested her head on his chest. "What about Kaylyn, he's hurt her before."

"Nah, we're only going to protect you and leave her out in the hallway. What do you think? You guys are like family now."

"Thanks Logan. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel."

A smile spread across his face. "No problem. Let's just get some sleep."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! What was your favorite part?Anonymous reviews are enabled, so type away! I didnt have a chance to spell check, so please forgive me for any grammar/totally wrong worded mistakes. I have to go and work on some English essay/speech thingy. I love you all, and dont forget to click the button down there! :)**

**-K**


	9. Just Another Day

**Hey guys! Ok, so i got in trouble and i had my computer taken away from me. But i snuck onto it last night and tried to post it, but the freaking Document Manager wouldn't upload it. So i snuck on it again while my father was in the shower. So i hope you like it!**

**Thanks for my latest reviewers!**

_Kaitlynness_

_theskyisNOTthelimit_

_PrincessMoscovitz_

_AllForLoganBTR_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_scenegirl93_

_CharlieDaine_

_haelie_

_btrluver4eva_

_waterwicca_

_jazz55_

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

WITH KAYLYN

Kaylyn opened her eyes. Her first thought was panic. Who was this warm body that pressed against hers and why were they there? Her tank had ridden up to just under her bra. She reached down and pulled the fabric down. She flinched when she felt movement next to her and looked over to see Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush. It took her a few moments of staring at the boy beside her until she remembered what happened the night before. She couldn't help herself, her body was screaming at her to get out of there, but she ignored it and nuzzled into his side. She was laying there was a few minutes when the arm next to his body moved behind her head. Kaylyn looked up at Carlos who smiled down at her. She picked her head up and let him move his arm under it.

"Sooo... What happened last night?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

"As I recall, a crazy ex was roaming the halls last night terrorized Alex and I. Then you and Logan came to our rescue, but the maniac was already gone."

"Dammit, I was hoping for something more exciting." He joked.

"Yeah well, I thought this was pretty nice right here." She breathed in his scent. It was a mixture if some Hollister cologne and his usual musky sent. She inhaled it.

"True. And did you just smell me?" Kaylyn stopped breathing in an exhaled.

"What? N- ok yeah. No point in denying it." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. She tensed at the contact, but didn't think he noticed. Unseen to her, Carlos scrunched his eyebrows together but didn't say anything.

They laid like that for a couple more minutes until Carlos jumped up. "Do i smell bacon?"

She sniffed the air and smelled the faint smell of breakfast cooking. She jumped up to an raced him to the kitchen.

"Yes! Got it!" Carlos slapped the counter and started shaking his butt in a victory dance. Alex and Logan laughed at his immaturity, and Kaylyn just smiled and smacked it.

"Hey!" Everyone burst out into laughter from the look Carlos gave Kaylyn. He turned around and walked towards Logan, who was standing in front of a skillet.

Kaylyn came up and leaned on the counter next to Alex. "Where did you get the fry pan?"

"Cabinet, this place comes fully furnished." Alex waved her hand.

"Oh, cool!" Everyone made small talk as Logan any from a pan with eggs in it to one with bacon. He added some more eggs and then let both of the skillets sit tight. He got some milk and poured four glasses and then handed them out before taking a sip himself. Logan looked at all of us and we all chuckled. The milli ha left a small stain to his upper lip. Alex felt the urge to take care of that, but instead she got herself a napkin and handed it to Logan. Alex didn't know if it was her imagination or if she really saw him look disappointed.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he wiped his lip. He turned his attention back to the food and noticed it was all done. He took both skillets off of the stove and got plates.

"Breakfast, is served!" He held out his arms dramatically, making him look like he was at the circus.

Alex and Kaylyn went first and then the guys both got their plates. "So, what's on the schedule for today?" Alex asked.

"Ehhh. I don't really know." Logan scooped up another mouthful with his fork. It was quiet for a couple minutes while everybody cleaned their plates.

Kaylyn got up and said, "Why don't we go see what Kendall and James are doing?"

Carlos nodded and put his dishes in the sink. "Sounds like a plan."

For the next few minutes everybody dispersed and got read for the day. Logan and Alex went into her room and Carlos followed Kaylyn into hers.

Carlos graves his things and tugged his shorts on. Kaylyn watched with a pout on her face as he slid on his shirt. He caught her expression and smirked. Kaylyn turned away with blush in he cheeks. She grabbed some white shorts and a ocean blue tank top. She gave him a playful smirk as she slipped into the bathroom.

WITH LOGAN AND ALEX

Logan went into the bathroom to give Alex some privacy as she changed. He splashed water on his face and then looked in the mirror. Once he was moderately satisfied with his appearance he knocked on the door.

"Come on." Alex said. He opened the door and saw her in a pink and white striped tank with denim shorts. He gave a playful whistle.

Alex just blushed and walked out into the living room. Carlos and Kaylyn were cleaning the dishes. Kaylyn was rinsing while Carlos was drying.

"You do realize that we have a dishwasher?" Alex pointed to the two.

Kaylyn looked around, surprised. When she spotted it, she compose her features and said, "Yeah, well this is much more fun."

"And romantic." Carlos added. Kaylyn smiled and dipped her fingers in the running water.

"Hey!" Carlos flinched as she flicked warm warred on his face. Everyone laughed as she turned off the water and dried he hands.

"Alright, let's head over to your place." Kaylyn suggested. She put on her flip flops and wedging followed her out. Alex turned around and locked the door.

Before she close the door to 2J, she looked both ways and ducked inside. Nobody noticed as she joined the trio by the couch. "Where's Janes and Kendall?" She asked.

Carlos shrugged. "We don't know, they aren't in the apartment."

Kaylyn started walking towards the door. "Come on, let's go check by the pool."

As he walked down the hallway and towards the elevator, Logan wondered out loud. "Wonder when Mama Knight is coming back from Minnesota."

"Don't know." Carlos responded. Kaylyn pressed the down button when they came to the door. Alex half expected to see Elliott behind the doors as it dinged. Instead of a crazy ex, an old lady walked out and turned right, hands full of groceries. The teenagers got in the elevator and Logan pressed the button that would bring them to the lobby.

"Shouldn't we have helped that lady?" Alex asked as the door closed. Logan shrugged.

"Ehh, she'll live." Logan waved off her importance. Alex scoffed and smacked him on the arm.

He rubbed his arm in mock hurt. Everyone laughed as the doors opened to the lobby. Kaylyn stepped out first and the three followed her to the pool. When they got into the bright sun, all four of them looked around for the two missing boys.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't see them anyWHAA!" All of a sudden Carlos was lifted up in the air by a big man.

"Oh, hey Freight Train." Carlos said. He was positioned on the man's shoulder, with his feet hanging in front and his head resting on the man's back.

Logan held his hands out to the girls. "Ladies this is Freight Train. Freight Train, Alex and Kaylyn."

The guy smiled and dipped his head. "Nice to meet you." He then looked at Logan and gestured to his other, unoccupied shoulder.

He just rolled his eyes, looked at the girls and then held out his arms to steady himself. He then jumped and landed perfectly on Freight Train's shoulder. His head was next to Carlos and they began walking towards the lobby. Kaylyn and Alex looked at each other and then jogged to catch up with the guys.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

Logan looked at her and sighed loudly. "Studio." He looked to the big guy holding him. "What exactly does Gustavo want from us?"

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger and delivery guy."

Alex looked hopefully to Logan. "Can we come?"

Logan looked at Carlos who shrugged. Carlos then saw the hopeful expression on Kaylyn's face. "I think we can do that."

Logan scrunch his eyebrows together. "What about Gustavo?"

"Come on Logie, take a walk on the wild side for once." Kaylyn said in a suggestive tone. Logan raise his eyebrow and looked to his best friend who was full on grinning.

"Only for you baby." He then winked at Kaylyn and she was smiled. She looked to Alex and laughed at her dumb founded expression.

"So Logan, is this what you do behind my back?" She asked. Logan searched her face for any sign of hurt. When he didn't find any he smiled and back.

"Oh yeah, but you're the one I come home to." Alex grinned.

The drive over was filled with lot of sarcastic and suggestive jokes. When the driver pulled up to Roque Records, Freight Train was the first to get out of the limo. When he was fully out, he reached into the car and grabbed the back of the boys' shirts. All five of them made their way to the front door of the building.

"Hey, why don't we let the ladies take a ride?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, we're already here. Do t you girls want to jump on this guys shoulders?" Logan waved around, indicating the moving mass beneath him.

Alex shrugged, but Kaylyn nodded. "Of course! That would be awesome!" Carlos looked over at Freight Train who shrugged and set the two boys down. They stood off to the side and Freight Train helped Kaylyn and Alex onto his shoulder. Instead of the embarrassing way the guys were being carried, the girls sat on his wide shoulders. He began walking again an had to duck to get inside the building. Carlos and Logan kept glancing at the girl's rear ends from time to time.

Freight Train tromped down the red carpet of the studio and rounded the corner. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that had the name GUSTAVO written on it.

"Sorry ladies, this is your stop."

"Aww." They said in unison. Everyone grinned as the girls got down. Alex gingerly climbed down while Kaylyn just jumped. She landed gingerly on her feet and got a look from Carlos. She shrugged and helped her friend the rest of the way. Everyone took a deep breath as Freight Train opened the door. The four of them were pushed in while Freight Train walked closed the door and walked away.

Kaylyn and Alex saw a rather large man sitting behind a desk. He had a baggy jumper, a hat, orange tinted glasses, and multiple large golden chains hanging around his neck.

"Dogs! You're here! We need to record, NOW! Go into the studio!" Alex blinked, surprised at the volume of this guy's voice. Kaylyn stuck her finger in ear and rubbed it.

"Wait! What are these?"

Carlos put his hands on Kaylyn's shoulders. "This, GUSTAVO, is a girl."

"I KNOW THAT! WHY ARE THEY HERE?"

Logan held out his hands as Alex shrunk back. She didn't like it when people yelled. She always knew that it led to more than just words. Kaylyn tilted her head up and stepped forward.

"Chill. Why don't you ask us? We're perfectly capable of answering for ourselves." Kaylyn crossed her hands over her chest.

Gustavo pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Fine, just follow them and don't make any noise!" Kaylyn stepped forward again and opened her mouth to say something, but Carlos grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of there.

She followed Carlos, who was following Alex, who was trailing behind Logan. He opened another door and walked inside.

"Kendall, James! How long have you guys been here?"

Kaylyn, Alex, and Carlos heard James' voice and then saw Kendall cross his arms as the entered the studio. "We just got dragged here and thrown in this room by Freight Train!"

"Yeah, but where were you guys? We were looking for you!" Carlos walked over to the two boys who were sitting on the ground.

Kendall looked up sheepishly, "What? N-nothing." He looked away with a blush spreading across his cheeks. Nobody had a chance to answer because Gustavo walked in at the moment.

He pointed to Kaylyn and Alex. "You two, sit on the chairs over there! Dogs, get in the recording room!" When the guys didn't move, he added, "NOW!" All four members of Big Time Rush hurried in the room with the microphone standing in the middle.

"Alright, what we need to do today is fix up a couple vocals for Any Kind Of Guy." The girls watched as Gustavo hit a button and music started to play. The four boys stood around the microphone and looked through the sound proof glass.

James took a deep breath and began.

_Here I am_

_There you are_

_Why does it seem so far_

_Next to you is where I should be_

_(Where I wanna be)_

_Something I, want so bad_

_Know what's inside your head_

_Maybe I could see what you see_

_(Tell me what you see)_

Logan picked up right where he left off, and he looked through the glass to Alex.

_I gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need_

Kendall, James, and Carlos all joined in for the chorus. Alex glanced at Kaylyn who was full on blushing.

_Any kind of guy_

_You want girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy_

_You want girl_

_You know I'll agree_

_Turn your whole world around_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, change your mind_

_I will be there_

_Won't you try_

_One more time_

_Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)_

_You decide, it's alright_

_I will be there_

Carlos smiled at Logan and then turned to a bright red Kaylyn. He winked at her and started singing his part.

_You seem so, hard to know_

_Say goodbye, say hello_

_Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)_

_Changing my point of view_

_Every day, something new_

_Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

Kendall smiled and held the microphone with one hand while peeking at James from the corner of his eye.

_I gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

_If you're stayin or leavin_

_(stayin or leavin)_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need_

He looked back at Gustavp and was joined with the three other boys.

_Any kind of guy_

_You want girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down_

_(Logan)(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy_

_You want girl_

_You know I'll agree_

_Turn your whole world around_

_(Logan)(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, Any kind,_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, change your mind_

_I will be there (I'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more time_

_Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)_

_You decide, it's alright_

_I will be there_

(Kendall) _Let me know, if I'm getting through_

(Logan_) Making you understand_

(James) If _it's wrong, I'll try something new_

_(try somthin new)_

(Logan)_Don't look away_

_Cause I'm here to stay_

(Carlos)_If it's a game_

_Then I'm gonna play_

The guys stopped singing their solos and sang together once again.

_Any kind of guy_

_You want girl_

_That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)_

_Turn myself upside down_

_(Logan)(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy_

_You want girl_

_You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)_

_Turn your whole world around_

_(Logan)(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, change your mind_

_I will be there (I'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more time_

_Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)_

_You decide, it's alright_

_I will be there_

_(Kendall) Bring it back no_w

_Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, it's alright_

_I will be there_

* * *

**Ok, so this was more of a filer chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be some of Kaylyn's past bubbling to the surface...so i hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm gonna see BTR in concert this saturday! SO excited! I might even get to touch Carlos! Sigh. SO excited!**

**Oh, and a little birdie *cough* Alex *cough* told me thati should ask you all what team you are on? Team Kaylyn and Carlos or team Alex and Logan. So leave a review! I understand if you choose one over the other because of the plot so far. But i'll love you if you chose a certain girl and her man *sniffle***

**Haha, just kidding. Click the button down there! Have a great Tuesday!**

**-K**


	10. Just Another Plan

**Alright guys and gals, all i can say is I'm truly sorry! Ive been studying for all of my exams! Geometry is really hard for me right now, im really sorry. I managed to write bits and pices of this at a time. I hope you all enjoy it! My computer is about to die so here is a shout out to ALL of my reviewers! I love you and you keep me going! Without further ado, here is chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything BTR, I truly don't even own my OC's. I share them with** _AllForLoganBTR _**:)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The girls started clapping. They stood on their feet and smiled. The happy mood was broken by the big guy sitting in the chair in front of them. He clicked a button and started screaming into the mic.

"Dogs! That was NOT what I wanted!"

Logan looked at him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, are you going to tell us what we did wrong?"

"Yeah! I want you to look at me! Carlos! Don't look at this chick behind me!"

Kaylyn raised her eyebrows and muttered. "What did he just call me?" Alex put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and just listened to the harsh criticism.

" And Logan! What was that? You were supposed to go up on the note right there at the end! Did you totally forget about that or what?"

Logan cringed. "Sorry Gustavo, I'll try better next time."

"You better!"

Logan winced. Alex couldn't felt anger swell in her chest. This was the boy that always seemed so confident. And now, standing in front of this man, he seemed to shrink back in fear. She felt her friend's arm on her back. She looked into a pair of blue eyes and they were filled with anger and frustration too. Kaylyn just rolled her eyes and continued to listen to the even more angry man.

Once the guys had listened to Gustavo's complaining, they redid the song. Of course, he didn't like it and they did it…again. The girls excused themselves and went to the bathroom. While they were in there, they complained to each other about Gustavo's complaining.

"I don't know! But, if I'm anywhere near that man again I'm going to hit him!" Kaylyn threw up her hands in exasperation.

Alex nodded her head and started pacing around in the small bathroom. "Hmm, can we do anything?"

Kaylyn brightened. "I have an idea!"

WITH BIG TIME RUSH

Carlos and Logan watched with sad faces as the girls left the studio.

Carlos leaned over towards the brunette. "Do you think they left because we suck at singing?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah…." He glanced at Carlos and then looked back to the now empty seats behind a glaring Gustavo. "At least, I hope not."

"Dogs! Sing!" Gustavo pressed a button that played the music. Kendall and James groaned while Logan and Carlos just stared at Gustavo with a look of hatred on their faces.

"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya, around ya, ooh oo oh. And nothing even matters eh, and nothing even matters."

Logan took a deep breath and started his part. "It's like one for the haters, two for all of those, who try-"

The music stopped and the lights turned off. It was pitch black. All of a sudden, a bright light came from the other side of the glass. Alex's face showed up in the glow. She waved her hands to the guys.

Logan dragged all four of them out of the booth and almost ran into Kaylyn who just entered the room. "Whats going on?"

Kaylyn shrugged with a playful smile on her face. "I don't know. I guess the power went out."

Alex grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of the studio. Kaylyn grabbed Carlos, while Kendall and James followed quickly.

"Let's get out of here." Kaylyn muttered as they ran for the door.

There was a faint mumble from far away. "Sure! You dogs can leave! I'll just stay here alone in the dark!"

All four of them snickered as they crossed the threshold into the midday sun. Their smiled returned to their faces and they ran to the limo. Once they were in, the six of them couldn't hold back their laughter.

"That was great! How did you guys do that?" Kendall asked.

Alex turned to Kaylyn who smiled. "I know my way around an electrical panel." Carlos reached a hand around her back and gave her a tight squeeze. Blush crept up her cheeks as he held his arms tightly around her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Everyone laughed at Kaylyn's reaction. "Hey, this girl right here is the one that wanted to get you out of there. I just came up with the idea."

Logan smiled and put an arm around Alex. "Yeah, but YOU came up with the idea."

The driver was told to head to the nearest restaurant. "Oh come on! We just bought all of this food!" Alex threw up her hands in mock anger.

When they got to the restaurant, Kaylyn and Alex went in first, requesting a private room. The guys all slipped in with sunglasses and hats.

"Where did you get the props?" Alex asked as she scooted her chair in.

James smiled as he put his jacket over his chair. "We always come prepared. Never know what's going to happen." He winked at Kendall and then smiled at the girls. Carlos noticed Logan reach over next to Alex and grabbed her hand. Kaylyn was surprised when she felt a warm hand wrap around her own. She looked down to see a caramel hand next to her own pale one. She smiled at the contrast of the two skin tones. Carlos looked up and silently asked if that was ok. Kaylyn gave him a small smile and started looking through her menu.

After a few minutes Carlos looked up and closed his menu. "What are you getting?" He asked Kaylyn.

She looked through her menu for another couple seconds and then closed it. "A cheeseburger, you?"

"Corndogs." All the guys smiled at the Latino's silly corndog addiction. ]

Once they had all ordered their food, James asked how they did it. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Well, when we left, we went to the bathroom. There we decided that we needed of get out of there." Alex grinned at her friend and continued. "So, while I became the lookout, Kaylyn went around outside to find the electrical panel."

"So what did you do?" Kendall asked.

Kaylyn looked around to the four anxious faces and sighed. "I just flipped the circuit." She raised her hands in defense.

"That's it?" Carlos asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I looked to see which circuit was the studio we were in and I flipped it. It's really not that hard guys." She crossed her arms

All four of them rolled their eyes as the food came. They all became quiet as they dug into their food. Kaylyn shrugged out of Carlos's arm and dug into her burger. Carlos shook of her weird expression and took a bite of his corndog.

-Time Lapse: 45 minutes-

Carlos picked up the tab and they all left. The guys placed their hats and sunglasses back on and followed the girls out to the limo. Logan signaled the driver to go to the Palm Woods.

The driver pulled up to the Hotel and bid the six teenagers goodbye. As soon as the six of them stepped out of the limo, it sped away. Carlos put and arm around Kaylyn and walked into the hotel. Logan did the same with Alex while Kendall and James followed behind. Logan pressed the up button on the elevator. When they were all inside Carlos brightened.

"Ok, so there's these 2 muffins in an oven." Everyone rolled their eyes and braced themselves for the horrible joke. The Latino continued. "They're both sitting, just chilling and getting baked. And one of them yells "God Damn, it's hot in here!" And the other muffin replies "Holy Crap, a talking muffin!""

Kaylyn blinked and it was all quiet for a couple seconds. Everyone broke out into laughter. Carlos rubbed his head nervously. "It wasn't that funny."

Alex smiled and gasped in between giggles, "Yes it was. It was so horrible that it was hilarious!" Everyone laughed even harder at Carlos's reaction The light on the door blinked, indicating the doors were about to open.

The six teenagers stumbled out of the elevator, all recovering from their laughing fits. Alex stopped cold in her tracks. Logan looked up to see what she was looking at and clenched his teeth. Kaylyn, Carlos, Kendall, and James all followed their gazes and fell silent.

Elliott was standing there, right in the center of the hallway, about 20 feet from the group. He had a wicked smile on his face and his hands were by his sides. Alex looked down to see Logan clenching his fists. She reached down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Everyone flinched when a voice came from the other end of the hallway.

"Awww, look. What do we have here?" His dark blue eyes swept over the crowd. " Three couples? Fags? Wow, never thought you'd hang out with people like that this Alexandra."

Alex clenched her teeth and his eyes flitted down to their entwined hands. Everyone could see how his jaw muscles flexed. "Even little Kaylyn got herself a man. I never thought I'd see that again."

Carlos looked to Kaylyn and her face was unreadable. Elliott looked back to Alex and Logan. "Did you really think you could hide from me?" When no one answered his question he looked back to Kaylyn and continued.

"I'm still surprised that you're with another guy. It truly amuses me." Kaylyn let go of Carlos's hand and tooka couple steps forward so she was in front of Alex. Alex muttered to her best friend, "What are you doing?"

She raised her head a fraction of an inch. "Keep talking."

His smirk grew into a smile as he continued. "You just have to have somebody by your side at all times isn't it?" She took another large stride toward him. Alex grabbed her sleeve.

"I thought my buddy broke you too many times to be repaired." Kaylyn shrugged of her friend's hand and stepped closer. Carlos walked forward and grabbed her around the waist. They were now only about 5 feet around from Elliott.

"What are you saying?" Her voice was hard and menacing.

"You're a slut." His eyes widened as she shook out Carlos's arms and strode up to him. Carlos was frozen in place, waiting for either of them. The two were face to face, about a foot apart. Without warning, Kaylyn brought her right arm back and snapped it forward. Her fist connected with the side of his face in a deafening thud. Elliott staggered back, clutching his jaw. She rolled her shoulder back and rubbed her knuckles, wincing at the sharp pain that ran up her wrist.

The injured man caught her eye and stood up straight. His hand was still on his jaw, which made it hard to understand him. "You'll pay for that bitch."

Kaylyn crossed her arms and nodded her head with a cocky smile on her face. "Uh huh, right."

He didn't say anything, just stared at her. She would never admit it, but Elliott gave her the creeps. Chills ran down her back as he ran his eyes down her body. When his eyes landed on hers again, there was something else in them that she couldn't detect. Carlos walked up and pushed Kaylyn lightly behind him and stuck his chest out. "You better leave."

Elliott looked passes him towards the other four who all had their heads held high and chests puffed out to show they weren't afraid. When in reality they were scared out of their mind. Without another moment of hesitation, he spun on his heels and rounded the corner. Carlos turned around and looked down at Kaylyn with disapproval all over his face.

Logan was the first to speak. "I kind of agree with Carlos's face. That wasn't smart Kaylyn."

She turned around and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know what I was doing?" She questioned her answer. Alex shook her head and ran forward to give her best friend a hug.

Kaylyn felt wetness hit her neck and realized that Alex was crying. "You scared the shit out of me. Never do that EVER again." Kaylyn nodded and squeezed her friend tighter. The four boys all looked at the embracing friends. When Alex was done, she turned around to face them.

"I think we'll call it a night."

Kendall looked down at his watch. "But it's only three."

Alex looked to Logan who nodded slightly, showing he understood. "It's been a long day."

Kaylyn winced as she took her hand from around Alex's shoulders. "Not yet. Logan, can you look at my hand? I think I hurt it."

Logan smiled and stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'd be more than happy to."

Kaylyn smiled and all six of them followed Logan into 2J.

Logan told Kaylyn to sit at the kitchen table, while he went to get his first aid kit. Alex, Carlos, Kendall, and James crowded around as Logan came back. They all watched as Logan took Kaylyn's hand into one of his own. She winced a little bit, but tried to hide the pain. She knew Logan was helping her and she needed to be a good patient.

He continued bending it every which way and then sighed. Carlos looked at Logan. "What's wrong?"

Logan made eye contact with the girl sitting in front of him. "In order for me to assess the damage, you need to tell me when it hurts." She nodded and he picked up her hand. He tried bending it to the side and she didn't protest that much. However, when he tried to bend it down, he got a reaction out of her.

"Hssssssss. Yeah, ok that hurts." She yanked her hand out of his. Logan smiled apologetically and picked it up again.

"Alright. I think I know what's wrong. You obviously don't know how to throw a punch." Kaylyn looked sheepishly to the people behind her. She stuck her tongue out at a smirking Carlos, but then turned her quickly back to Logan when he started talking.

"Here's what I can do. I can put in a brace and you can treat it like a sprain. But, if you injure it again, I'm going to have to put you in a cast, ok?"

Kaylyn nodded and smiled. Her smile quickly disappeared as Logan picked her hand back up to put on the brace. "Where did you get one of these?" She asked.

Carlos tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him. "Come on, I live with him!"

Everyone smiled and Logan finished slipping the brace onto her right hand. "Am I done doctor?"

Doctor Mitchell smiled. "Yeah, I just have one more question." Everyone stood up as Logan walked Kaylyn to the door. "Is your eye feeling better? I see the bruising has gone down."

"Yup, it's all better. It's kind of funny how I'm the only one that's gotten hurt from this guy." She turned around to find nobody smiling. "I mean weird. Yeah, that's what I meant." She turned around and opened the door. Carlos followed her out. They both said goodnight and then went to her room.

Kendall and James called a goodnight to Logan and Alex and then headed to their room. Alex and Logan were both standing under the doorway. She looked up into his dark brown eyes. She watched as he leaned down and connected their lips. It was sweet and beautiful. No heated make out session, only love. He pulled away and looked down into her warm chocolate eyes. Alex felt the blush creep up into her cheeks, so she wrapped her arms around his torso. He squeezed her with all he had. When she pulled away he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Alex waved goodbye and walked out of the door. Just as she walked up to the door, Carlos stepped out. He waved and then continued walking to his room.

When she stepped inside, she called out a goodnight to her best friend and then went into her room. This time, she didn't know what kind of dream she would have tonight.

* * *

**So there it is! I hoped you all liked it. You'll see whats gonna happen to Kaylyn in the next chapter. **

**_Alex: OOhhh, are you going to kill her off?_**

**_Kaylyn: WHat? No!_**

**_Alex: *crosses arms* Well then._**

**_Kaylyn: *rolls her eyes* I cant kill her off, she's one of them major characters_**

**_Alex: I was just asking! No need to get your panties in a wad! Whats gonna happen?_**

**_Kaylyn: I cant tell you!_**

**_Alex: Fine! I wont write about you and your man tonight! *stalks off*_**

**_Kaylyn: *goes pale* Wait! Come back! *runs off*_**

**Love you all! Click that button down there! :)  
**

**-K**


	11. Emotion Is Just An Emotion

**Wow, Id say sorry, but it would just be a waste because im sure you all are all pissed at me. Ive been exercising with _AllForLoganBTR _at the gym and eating healtheir. Im proud of myself :) Follow me on Twitter _kaylynd22_. Ill give updates on where i am in my stories, and you get to learn a little more about me. :) **

**Special shout out to all of my reviewers!**

_santa-does-exist_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Starlightshines15_

_AllForLoganBTR_

**Wow, was that really it? That's sad guys.**

** ANYWAYS, here is some more for you.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Fear Is Just An Emotion

Alex opened her eyes and smiled. The sun flooded into her room, creating a happy atmosphere. She stretched and recalled the previous day's events. Just the thought of him made her teeth clench and a frown force its way onto her mouth. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up to stretch. The kitchen called her name, and she slowly made her way to the fridge. Alex reached for the handle and ten jumped when she heard a voice.

"You know it's Sunday?" Alex turned around to see Kaylyn sitting on a stool, swinging her legs with a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you to." Kaylyn said when Alex didn't answer. She was too busy glaring at her friend for scaring her.

"Is today Sunday? I didn't notice." Kaylyn just rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"So what's for breakfast?"

Alex looked to her friend who was giving her a hopeful look. She just rolled her eyes and started making waffles for to the two of them. Kaylyn smiled and went to Alex's side, pulling out plates and silver wear to put on the table. She poured the milk and by the time she was done, Alex was bringing over the plate of waffles. She set it on the table and they both sat down.

Kaylyn looked up. "You know this is our first breakfast we're eating by ourselves?" Alex smiled an dug into her waffles.

After the two girls were done with breakfast they each went into their rooms to finish unpacking. Their parents had sent them both a box if things from home to make the place more homey. Alex placed the picture of the two girls on her bedside table and then a couple books on her dresser. She hung a few pictures that she drew on the walls and ten headed back into the living room. After not seeing Kaylyn there, she continued walking to her friend's room. Alex opened the door to find Kaylyn having trouble putting up a poster on the wall above her bed. She bounded onto the bed next to Kaylyn and held up the side if the paper.

"Thanks." She said.

Alex turned with a smile on her face. "No prob."

When they finished, both of them plopped onto the bed. "Wanna go to the pool?" Alex asked.

"Yes! I've wanted to try it out! Kaylyn exclaimed and then shooed her friend out so she could put on her swimsuit. Kaylyn finished putting on her hot pink bikini and headed out of her room to meet Alex who had on a floral bikini. They smiled to each other, grabbed towels and headed down to the pool.

WITH BIG TIME RUSH

Carlos rolled over and groaned. He dreamt about her. Before he fell asleep he thought of countless ways when Elliott could really get her back. Logan told him that it would be impossible for him to get to her because she's always surrounded and he didn't even think that Elliott would waste his time. Carlos just shrugged, but continued thinking about it until his eyelids were too heavy for further thinking.

A strangled sound was heard from the other side of the room. Carlos huffed out in surprise as he felt a pillow connect with his face. He shoved it off of him and sat up, looking for the culprit. Logan was sitting on his bed, with a smirk on his face. "Glad you're up.

Carlos just rubbed his head and growled at the other brunette, stumbling towards the bathroom. Logan heard a flush and smiled when he saw Carlos scratching his head, looking confused.

"What you wanna do today?"

Logan looked at the boy, standing next to the dresser. "Pool?"

Carlos smiled and grabbed his swim trunks. When both of them were done changing, the two boys grabbed some towels and stepped out of 2J.

WITH THE GIRLS

Kaylyn lay on her stomach on the lounge chair next to Alex. She untied her bikini strap that was around her back and neck and settled into her chair. Alex set up her iPod and her speakers, blasting music throughout the empty space. Since it was just the two of them, she didn't worry about the volume. She did the same as Kaylyn and put a towel over her face. The only sounds came from the one other couple on the other side of the pool deck and they were also tanning. Alex turned her head away from the lobby doors, letting the sun's warmth soak through the towel onto her cheek.

The five minute timer rang on her iPod and Alex reached over to turn it off, flipping over along with Kaylyn. They both let the fabric stay there, but kept the strings untied around their necks and backs.

There was a sudden splash as someone jumped in the pool. Kaylyn held up her top and looked into the pool only to see Carlos coming up to the surface. Alex looked up to see Logan walking over to her. She pressed her looses top to her chest and sat, red adorning her face.

"Here, need my help?" Logan gestured for her to turn around and she did. Alex shivered when his warm hands brushed along her neck. She looked up and couldn't believe herself. She was leaning in. Yes, they had done other things before, but this was the first time she felt fully aware of her surroundings. The next thing Alex knew she felt a pair of lips connect with hers. Electric sparks coursed through her. Their teeth clashed together as they both smiled. Logan turned his head to see Carlos tying Kaylyn's top.

"Does Kaylyn like Carlos?" Logan asked as he watched her get in the water with him.

"Oh yeah. Totally." Alex nodded then looked to Logan, tilting her head. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I guess just because they aren't very noticeable about it. Carlos cant stop talking about her."

Alex sighed. "Let's just say something happened to Kaylyn a while ago, so she's a little hesitant when it comes to trusting people."

Logan scrunched his eyebrows together, a line forming in between them. "Wait, is that what Elliott was talking about last night? Something about his friend damaging her."

Alex nodded and stood up, running over to the pool. She went in head first, coming up next to Kaylyn and splashing her. The blue eyed girl squealed and accidently splashed Carlos who splashed Logan. He just shook his head, took off his shirt, and ran into the pool after Alex.

Alex stared at the pale boy. He came up for air, his biceps flexing as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Carlos!" Kaylyn squealed as he came up behind her and flipped her over his back into the water. He laughed and then was silenced as he was pushed under the water. The two continued wrestling, earning giggles from everybody. Logan could help by stare. Alex's swimsuit looked amazing, well really she looked amazing. The water droplets ran down from her hair to her neck and followed the curve of her collar bone. He stared as it disappeared into the fabric of her swimsuit.

"Like what you see?"Logan snapped out of his trance and blushed. Instead of answering he just sank down to the bottom of the pool.

**-Time Lapse: 3 Hours-**

Carlos ran the towel through his hair as he stepped out of the shower. He dried off and wrapped it around his waist as he entered his room. Logan was on the bed, reading a magazine.

"I can't believe we have to go this lunch and dinner with Griffin and the old dude all day. What's his name again?" Carlos slipped on a pair of boxers. Then he went over to his closet, pulling out a black button down shirt and black jeans.

Logan sighed. "Fujisaki." He closed his magazine and walked to the door. "Ready? James and Kendall are waiting."

"Yeah." Carlos looked at himself one more time in the mirror, before grabbing some shoes and following Logan out of the door.

WITH THE GIRLS

Alex walked over to her laptop, opening up a new page.

"Hey, look up some movies that are showing." Kaylyn called from the kitchen.

"Ok! What is today's date?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know! Hold on!" Alex heard rustling coming from the other room. A thud and then a cry o pain was heard from the living room. She snickered and hen stopped when Kaylyn yelled.

"Stop laughing!" She came walking in with her phone in her hand. "It's June 20th."

Alex looked at her in surprise. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Wow, it feels like we've only been here a day."

"When really we've been here for six days."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the math Pythagoras." Kaylyn playfully smacked her in the arm and leaned over to watch eye friend.

Alex scrolled down the page. "Crap, they're closed today."

"We can go an get some movies from Block Buster if you want." Alex nodded and went to get some clothes on. She put on a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top. Kaylyn already had her white skirt on from before and a bright pink flowery shirt. Both of them slipped on their flip flops and headed toward the door.

Kaylyn locked the door and the girls headed down the hallway. Just as they reached the elevator, Alex's phone rang. She looked down and cringed.

"Ugh, it's my dad."

Kaylyn slouched. "Aren't those calls always forever?"

Alex nodded. "Why don't you just go ahead? Here." She reached in her purse and pulled out her uncle's money. Handing her a 50 bill, she headed back to the room, pulling out her key. Kaylyn tucked the money in her pocket, next to her phone and ID.

Kaylyn just sighed and stepped into the empty elevators. When she got to the lobby, she headed towards the parking lot. At their first chance, she called a cab and got in. "Take me to the nearest movie rental store." The cabby nodded and floored it, swerving into the traffic and weaving in and out of the cars. Kaylyn just sat there, stunned. She managed to buckle her seat belt and was thankful when the car pulled up to Block Buster. A quick glance to the counter and she threw him the money. As soon as she closed the door, he sped away. She shook her head and climbed the steps to the store.

She scanned the shelves and grabbed a chick flick and an action movie. As she left Block Buster, she searched for a taxi. After several failed attempts she looked at her watch and estimated it would take about 30 minutes rob get back to the Palm Woods. Kaylyn pulled out her phone and texted Alex that's he was going to walk back. She headed north on the main drag.

After about ten minutes of straight walking, she heard scuffs behind her. As she turned a corner, she saw that there was a person behind her. She would have disregarded it except for the fact that their steps were perfectly in sync with hers, proving that they were watching her. A shiver rolled down her spine, but she continued on. A few minutes later and she heard another scuff of a shoe on concrete, closer this time.

Kaylyn turned around and saw a person in dark pants and a black hoody. Her arms and legs filled with Goosebumps and she involuntarily tugged at her skirt that rested about a foot above her knees. She cursed herself for not bringing her purse. She could almost see it sitting there on the kitchen counter, the pepper spray in the front pocket.

She panicked and turned down another road, trying to get away. Kaylyn cursed herself, discovering it was a dead end. She whirled around, hoping she could get out, but realized her oppirtunity had escaped as he strolled into view.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kaylyn gritted her teeth as she recognized the voice. Elliott pulled down his hood.

"Are you out, by yourself?" When Kaylyn didn't answer, he smiled and continued. "You know, that's really quiet dangerous." He started walking towards her. She took a step back and he stopped.

"Somebody could hurt you." He took another step forward and she took one more back. "You wouldn't want that now would you?" Kaylyn followed his arm as he reached behind him. She saw his shirt rise a little as he took something out. Her knees began to shake when she saw the object he was holding. He took a few more steps forward and she continued walking backwards, her eyes trained on the gun in his hand. He smiled and continued taking steps toward her.

"Come on now, why won't you answer me?" Another yard forward.

Kaylyn mustered her courage and gulped. "Elliott, g-go away." Her voice faltered and a gleam shown in his eyes at her fear. Her head tilted up and she took another step back. Her eyes widened when she felt the brick wall hit her calves.

He was close enough that he leaned forward and rested his hand on the wall. Elliott leaned in and brought his face towards Kaylyn. She turned her face away when he got too close.

"What are you going to do?" He licked her ear and she cringed, a tear slipping out of her right eye.

"This." She whispered to herself. Before he could register what she said, she brought her knee up hard, hitting a soft spot and then wincing as it connect with his pelvis. He groaned and dropped to his knees, effectively releasing her from his arms.

Without thinking twice, she bolted. When she was almost to the quiet side road, she heard scrambling and then remembered the gun he still had. A soft pop was heard, and then there was a horrific pain in her thigh. Kaylyn couldn't find her voice as she stumbled to the ground. She tried to stand back up and glanced behind her to see him coming. Her vision began to get fuzzy as she tried to get up once more. Kaylyn gave up and rolled onto her back. Her vision was almost completely gone, the pain in her leg making it hard to breathe. She saw something block her vision, and then it all went black.

WITH BIG TIME RUSH

"Ugh, Gustavo, we've been singing for the past two hours. Can we have a snack now?" Carlos whined.

Logan looked to the dishelved Latino beside him. "Didn't the lunch we had with Griffin fill you up?" Carlos shook his head.

Kelly sighed. "Carlos, we don't want you to ruin your appetite for the dinner with Fujisaki in an hour."

James rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? If he wanted to, this kid could eat a cow without burping."

She just gagged and Gustavo nodded. "Ok, you all have ten minutes. Then I want you back in here to practice some more. We have to get these songs perfect for Fujisaki. If he doesn't like us, he can point one finger and all of us will be out of a job." The boys cheered and fled out of the studio. Carlos headed to the kitchen, James was pulling on Kendall's arm towards the bathroom and Logan just pulled out his phone. He dialed the already memorized number and waited for the dial tone.

Alex answered on the first ring. "Hello?" She sounded frantic.

"Whats wrong?"

Her breathing was heavy and she tumbled over her words. "I-it's Kaylyn. She- um- she won't answer her phone."

"Shhhh, its ok. Where did she go?"

"Sh-she went to get some movies because we wanted to watch something. She left about three hours ago and she should be back by now. I've b-been calling her for the past two hours, a-and I'm scared Logan. What if something happened to her?"

He heard her snivel on the other end. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, worry crossing his features. "I'm sure she's fine. Her phone probably just died and the stores are all closed. It IS a Sunday."

Alex swallowed past the thick lump in her throat. "But what about what Elliott said. He said, 'You'll pay for that', what if he got to her? God, I should have gone with her." Logan;s heart broke as she broke down. Carlos walked into the room and noticed Logan's face.

"Whats up?"

Logan sighed and put his hand to the speaker. "Its Alex. She's been calling Kaylyn and she wont answer. She told me that she left three hours ago to get some movies and hasn't heard from her. Alex thinks that Elliott might have gotten to her."

Carlos gasped and pulled out his phone. He found her contact and pressed it. He listened to the rings, and groaned when he heard her voicemail. The tone signaled him to talk.

"Hey, Kaylyn. Its Carlos. We're all worried about you. Please call me back as soon as you get this." He pressed the 'END' button and walked back over to Logan who was whispering comforting words into the phone.

"Ok, bye." She shut his phone and grabbed Carlos's sleeve.

"We have to go. NOW. Where's James and Kendall." Both of their heads turned when they saw the boys exiting the bathroom, fixing their pants. At first they thought Logan and Carlos were looking at them with disgusted faces, but when they got closer, they saw it was worry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kendall said.

"Kaylyn might be in trouble." Logan said as Carlos ran his hands through his hair.

"What?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in on the car ride, but we have to head home." Logan said. He glanced over at Carlos who was on the floor, his head in his hands.

"How are we going to make Gustavo let us go?" Kendall asked.

James walked into the studio, noticing Gustavo in the chair. "Hey, something happened and we all have to head home. Its an emergency."

He turned around in his chair and took his yellow bug eye glasses off. "WHAT? NO! We have to practice!"

Without a word, Carlos entered the room and took a deep breath. "Gustavo, it's an emergency."

Gustavo shook his head and looked back down to the papers in front of him. James looked behind him and saw Logan and Kendall hiding behind the door.

"Fuck practice. We all need to go NOW!" Everyone in the room was surprised when he raised his voice. When Gustavo didn't answer, Carlos just left the room.

"Let's go." He continued walking without another word, followed by the other three members of Big Time Rush.

WITH ALEX

Alex bit on her nails as she ended the call. This time, she prayed that the phone would be answered. A knock sounded on her door and she bounded over with a smile on her face. It disappeared when she saw the four boys standing at her door. Alex ran to Logan, who wrapped his arms around her. James, Kendall, and Carlos joined in on the hug and shuffled inside the apartment.

About ten minutes later, Alex wiped her tears away and looked up at Logan. He looked down at her with a weak smile.

"Do you think she's ok?" She asked. He locked eyes with Carlos whose face was unreadable.

He kissed her hair and whispered, "I hope so."

* * *

**Duh Duh DUH! Whats gonna happen? I Dont know! Well, i do, because otherwise we'd both be at a loss. Please review! Do you think we can get at least ten reviews? That would be awesome! Also, Twitter is _kaylynd22_, so if you want go ahead and follow me. :)**

**-K**


	12. The Kidnapping

**Hey everyone! I'm at the Keys with the love of my life... If only he noticed how amazing I am. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Please forgive my grammar mistakes and the weird spacing, the Internet doesn't work on my iPod, so I sent this to my friend, **_AllForLoganBTR_** to post. I plan to write a one shot, so message me who the two should be or just leave it in your review.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

_GreyLionDiva_

_iluvBTR166_

_Difficult-notImpossible_

_AllForLoganBTR_

_santa-does-exist_

_Munchkin Jeeves_

_JuliaBearr_

_coconut1559_

**I still don't own BTR... just Alex and Kaylyn**

* * *

Kaylyn blinked. She was in a dark room. Her hands were tied somewhere above her and she was sitting cross-legged on the ground. She hissed in pain when she tried to move her hands, her wrists flaming from whatever she was tied with. Her heart quickened when she remembered the last thing that happened to her. Where was he? What did he want?

A door opened to her left and she flinched when she saw him. Elliott. He was standing there with a sadistic smile on his face. If she wasn't freaking out yet, she sure was now as he walked into the room and closed the door.

Kaylyn took a deep breath and set her face. "What the hell do you want?" She was surprised when her voice didn't falter.

He chuckled. "If I was you, I wouldn't be acting like that when you're tied up."

Kaylyn's vision pulsed with each pass of blood that was being pumped trough her heart. "What do you think kidnapping me does? She's not gonna take you back. I hope you know this. She's moved on, and so should you."

A thousand emotions crossed his face. Kaylyn saw surprise, denial, and then anger. She cringed when she saw him reaching behind him. He pulled out a gun and loaded it, waving around before pointing at her.

"Oh, so now you're so brave."

"You're tied to a fucking water main, with a gun pointed at your head! I should be asking you that!"

Kaylyn gulped and stage quiet, shelf the gun in his left hand._ 'Thats funny, I thought he was a Righty.'_ She thought.

"What's with the confused face?" He said, the malice never leaving his voice.

Kaylyn was stunned, she didn't think he would be able to read her that' well. "Nothing, I was just trying to figure out why you—um—took me here."

A dark chuckle escaped his lips and he raised his eyebrows. "You... you want to know why you're here?" He waved the gun around again, and she froze. She knew it was a rhetorical question, so she just waited for it.

"You're here because I wanted you here."

"What? I thought you had the hots for Alex."

Elliott groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course I do. But now that I think of it, you're pretty hot, and since you're already here..."

Kaylyn panicked as he crept closer. She kicked her feet out from her, making them fly out in front of her body. "Get the fuck away from me."

Elliott chuckled a retreated. "Whatever. Now that you're here, I can do whatever the fuck I want with you."

Kaylyn rolled her eyes, then widened them when she felt her phone vibrate for the millionth time in her pocket. She could hear the faint sound of it, and tried to cover it up.

"Yeah, well you never answered my question. Why the _fuck_ am I here?" She bucked her hips wildly, her hands straining on the rusty chain.

Elliott smiled again and pointed the gun at her. "Because nobody, _nobody_, messes with Elliott Harrison!"

Kaylyn cringed away from his voice. Her heartbeat picked up as he walked forward and then she sighed in relieve when he turned for the door. It slammed close, leaving Kaylyn all alone in the dark again.

WITH BIG TIME RUSH AND ALEX

Alex tapped her foot impatiently against the soft shag carpet in apartment 2J. Kendall and James had left to get some food, leaving Carlos and Logan with Alex. Her eyes followed Logan and then Carlos as they both paced around the apartment.

She was about to scream out of frustration when Logan spun around saying, "I got it!"

Carlos and Alex were at full attention as Logan made his way over to Alex's cell phone on the counter. he picked it up and then went over to the couch to hand it to her.

She shook her head. "I've already called her, plenty of times."

Logan shook his head and smiled. "That's not what I mean. Doesn't Kaylyn have one of those high tech smart phones?"

Alex nodded. Logan smiled wider. "Logan, you're kind of freaking me out here..."

Logan ignored her words and continued. "All you need to do is call the emergency number and they can track her GPS in her phone!"

Alex screamed in happiness and dialed the already programed emergency number.

"Emergency Services, how can we help you?"

Alex smiled and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Hi, yes. My friend went missing and we have reason to believe that she has been hurt."

"Ok, has she been missing for over 24 hours?"

"Not exactly, but she made this guy angry and he threatened her."

"I can work with that."

"Thank you. Um, I heard that you can track smart phones and the GPS inside of them?"

"Yes, give me her number and I can do that."

Alex smiled and rattled off the memorized number to the operator.

"Ok, we'll try our best to get her back. Is there a number We can reach you at?"

"Yeah, this one and another one." She watched as Carlos scribled something on a paper an then wave it in her face.

"We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Thank you."

The line clicked and Alex hung her phone up.

Carlos walked forward and gave her a hug. "Thanks for giving my number as well. You're so smart."

"I know." She shrugged and then gave Logan a big hug. "I just hope we're not too late."

WITH KAYLYN

Kaylyn froze again as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She was thanking whatever God was up there that she at least turned it on vibrate. She remembered that the only she got this phone was because she had told her dad that if she ever got kidnapped, you could track the GPS that was in it. Her dad, being the overprotective type, instantly agreed and signed the check for the phone. Kaylyn only wished that someone had thought of it.

She could feel the life slipping out of her. Kaylyn didn't know how long she had been gone, since she was unconscious for the beginning of it. Her throat ached for water, and her wrists were surly bleeding above her, the chain cutting into her wrists. She fidgeted, trying to get a better hold of things. Her legs were bent underneath her body, making both knees too painful to move. Kaylyn gritted her teeth and straightened her left then right leg. The pain subsided as the blood rushed to her lower legs. Now that her legs were straight in front of her, she felt exposed. Her skirt was now bunched around her upper thighs, showing off her Popsicle underwear. She decided that the need for blood in her legs was much more important than her underwear, she would change her priorities when the door opened again.

Even though there were no lights in the room, Kaylyn's blue eyes had really good night vision. She looked around the room and could make out some objects, the others she replaced from memory. She couldn't look directly at the table on the opposite wall, but when she looked away from it, she could make out a couple object on the table from her peripheral vision.

She jumped when the door opened again, Elliott standing in the doorway with a glass. Her brain went over a thousand things that could be in that glass in a matter of seconds. He stepped inside and turned the dim light on, closing the doors behind him.

Kaylyn looked up at him through half closed eyes, not used to the light yet. When her eyes didn't adjust, she realized it was from sleep deprivation.

"Aww, youre tired."

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard." She wasn't just tired physically, she was tired of being here.

"Oooh, cranky." Elliott chuckled when she yanked on her chains, trying to get to him. His gaze flickered down to her open legs and she quickly closed them , remembering her colored underwear.

Elliott stepped forward with the cup. "I have some water for you, wouldn't want you to die on me."

Kaylyn was confused. Why would he care about her? After all, she was chained to a wall. He brought the cup closer and she kicked her legs furiously.

"Woah, woah, hold on there. Its just water. Better drink it all up so you don't die."

Kaylyn blinked. "How long have I been here?"

He turned his head up, seeming to calculate. "Well, you were unconscious for a couple hours from your leg." Kaylyn looked down at her legs, finding her right thigh to be black with dried blood. Elliott looked at her. "Don't worry, it's still in there. You won't bleed out. Then you woke up. Then you closed your eyes again for another five hours."

She widened her eyes, she's been here for almost with hours. Her leg throbbed a bit, but otherwise didn't hurt. She struggled in her restraints.

"What the fuck? I have a fucking _bullet_ in my leg?"

He chuckled darkly. "Well yeah, if I took it out you would have bled out and died."

Kaylyn gulped and for the first time thanked the son of a bitch. "Well, umm, thank you, I guess."

"Shut up. I just didn't want a murder on my hands."

He brought the cups to her lips and she tightened them in refusal. "Alright, you want to play it that way. You're going to be really thirsty in a couple hours."

Elliott turned his back to her, leaving with the thirst quenching water. "Ok, wait. Come back!" She whispered hoarsely. Elliott halted, a smile spread across his features.

He quickly brought the cup to her lips once again, this time she swallowed the glass whole. When she finished, she saw the smile on his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard herself slur. Her vision started to blur and her head began to pound.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Her head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

"Just something to help you sleep."

Kaylyn's eyes closed and she tried to open them, but they were just to heavy. The last thing she heard was him laughing.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was that? I wanted to post it before I forgot about it.**

**1) Remember to follow me on twitter... **_kaylynd22_

**2) Message/Review what characters I should make the one shot about. They can be from this story or male on male action.**

**3) Please review! Let's see if we can get at least 11 reviews, ok?**

**Peace Love Carlos :)**


	13. The Hospital

**Hey everybody! I went to the beach for a couple days and this is what I came up with. I'm not going to make you guys wait any longer for this chapter, but please make sure to read the author's note at the bottom. **

**Shout out to my reviewers! You guys are amazing! Thank you for taking the quick 5 minutes and writing down what you thought, it always makes me feel great. :)**

_PrincessMoscovitz_

_iamthedoctorscompanion_

_BigTimeFan50 (AllForLoganBTR told me about you and then I see your pen name in my inbox twelve times, thank you :))_

_randomclaw_

_btrluver_

_nikkali44_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_JuliaBearr_

_Munchkin Jeeves_

_santa-does-exist_

_GreyLionDiva_

**11 reviews, you guys are amazing :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Hospital

Kaylyn groaned, her head throbbing. The light had been turned on in the room and she could see someone moving back and forth. Her vision started to clear and she could make out Elliott's voice muttering nonsense. When he noticed that she was conscious he stormed over and grabbed her shirt collar.

"Who the hell did you contact?"

Kaylyn had to blink and take a deep breath, the chemicals in her system affecting her. "Wha - what do you mean?"

Elliott raised his left hand and brought it firmly to her cheek. "I hear cop cars out there! They had no way of finding me! Unless you…" His gaze shifted to her skirt. Her heart started to race as he lifted it.

"Please, no, please!" Kaylyn half screamed, half sobbed. She stopped crying when he pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"You bitch!" He slapped her hard in the face, and then reached for his gun.

"No! Please! Don't do this! I'm so sorry for punching you! It was just a spur of the moment thing!" Kaylyn couldn't speak anymore as she started to hyperventilate.

Instead of pointing at her, he brought the gun to his head. Before he had time to pull the trigger, the door burst open and in came four police men. Once they saw the gun, they held up their already drawn weapons on him.

"LAPD!"

"Drop the weapon!"

All of their attention was focused on Elliott, not one of them had noticed the terrified girl in the back corner.

"Sir! Drop the gun, and put your hands on your head!"

Elliott turned the safety off, getting ready to shoot. "I don't deserve to live anyways," he muttered to himself.

Out of nowhere a shot rang out and the room was showered in sparks as someone shot the light. Elliott dropped the gun and put his hands above his head to protect him. Unknown to him, a cop had circled around and grabbed his wrists, securing them behind his back with the handcuffs that were tucked into his belt.

"Hey! There she is!" One of the cops scrambled over to Kaylyn in the corner. He checked her pulse, noticing it was faint, and then picked her up bridal style. He carried her outside towards the ambulance, followed by the other three men with Elliott.

She was set in a stretcher, paramedics swarming to her sides. She felt the faint pin prick of a needle in her forearm and the feeling of weightlessness as she was loaded into the ambulance.

Kaylyn closed her eyes and listened to the sweet music of people scrambling around her. "Her leg's been shot."

"I think she needs a blood transfusion."

"Yeah, by the time we test her blood, she'll have bled out already."

"And there's no way she knows her blood type."

"She might."

"There's no way in hell she'll be able to tell us. She's too much out of it."

"We need to call somebody."

"How about the person that called this in?"

"Yeah, get the operator on the phone."

"I'm B positive."

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Holy crap, she's talking!"

"Say that again sweetheart."

Kaylyn knew they were talking to her, so she repeated her sentence. "I'm B positive." She croaked out.

"She says she's B positive.

"Ok, thank you so much honey, we're almost there. You're going to be fine."

Kaylyn didn't respond as the paramedics shuffled around in the tight space. Soon, the vehicle stopped and she heard the doors open. The stretcher was pulled out of the ambulance and wheeled inside.

WITH BIG TIME RUSH

Logan held Alex's hand as she dragged him into the waiting room of the St. Andrew's Hospital. Carlos ran up to the desk. "We're here to see someone."

The desk lady looked up through her black rimmed glasses with an annoyed expression. "Name?"

Alex stepped up. "Kaylyn Gaskill."

She typed something in to the computer. "I'm sorry, but there is no one here by that name." She started to turn away.

"Wait!" Carlos yelled desperately. He looked to Logan, James, and Kendall behind him, then back to the lady. "She just got in! She was kidnapped and then we just got a call saying they found her and that she was at THIS hospital! We need to see Kaylyn!"

Out of nowhere a nurse walked up with a clip board. "Oh, you're with the girl that got kidnapped by that crazy guy?"

When they all nodded at once, she motioned for them to follow her. As they were walking down several different hallways, she started to talk to all of them over her shoulder. "Yeah, I heard about it and I couldn't believe my ears. I'm so sorry you had to be put in this kind of situation, it's just horrible!" She stopped in front of a different desk and tapped on the lady's shoulder who was sitting behind a computer monitor.

"Hey, Cheryl. You know that girl that just got brought in here? The one that got kidnapped? Yeah, this is her party." And with that she walked away.

Logan stepped up to the desk. "Is she ok?"

Carlos pushed him out of the way, his eyes wide open. "Can we see her?"

A man that had been behind her turned around and smiled. "Sorry, Cheryl, I got it from here." When he looked to the five kids, his smile dropped.

"Hi, my name is Jim. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Kaylyn Gaskill, right? We found her wallet on-"

"Is she ok?" Carlos interrupted.

The doctor's sad smile returned. "I'm afraid to say that she was shot in the leg and while she was being held captive, she lost so much blood that she needs a blood transfusion."

James spoke up, confused. "I thought they can do that no problem."

Logan held out his hand. "They can, but on one condition, they have to have blood."

"And don't they have it in a fridge of something?" Kendall said.

"We do." The doctor said.

"Then what's the problem?" Alex huffed out.

Jim sighed. "We're out."

"What do you mean you're out?" Logan demanded.

"We're supposed to have enough, but we had a shortage just an hour ago."

"What type is she?" James asked.

Jim shrugged. "She said B positive, but we don't know how accurate, she was a little out of it."

"Why?" Kendall wondered.

"Oh, she was drugged, but that doesn't matter. Wait, would any of you be willing to give blood for her?"

All of them looked at the doctor, surprised that he would even ask that question.

"Right." Jim said. "Because, I was thinking, if any of you had either B or O blood types."

"I'm AB negative." Alex said.

Everyone looked to Logan. "AB positive."

Both James and Kendall spoke at the same time. "I have no idea."

All eyes landed on Carlos and he blushed. "Uhh, I'm O positive."

Jim perked up. "Really?" Carlos nodded.

"Well, in order to transfuse your blood, I need to take you…NOW."

"Wait, what do WE do?" Kendall said, gesturing to them.

The doctor shrugged. "Sit here and wait, there's nothing else you can do."

Jim grabbed Carlos's hand and dragged him off down the hallway.

Logan turned to Alex, "So, you're negative and I'm positive….." He trailed off with a smile and Alex rolled her eyes, heading for the chairs.

WITH CARLOS

Carlos was pulled into a small white room, where a nurse was waiting for her next patient. Jim the Doctor told her that Carlos needed to have his blood taken. She nodded and prepped the crease of his left arm with alcohol strips. He had to look away as she inserted the needle, his gaze landing on a bag that was slowly filling with a dark red liquid. Realizing it was his blood, he looked back to the nurse who had her eyes trained on his elbow. Sighing loudly, he kept his eyes directed at the wall in front of him. Several minutes passed and he finally winced as the nurse pulled the sharp needle out of his forearm.

Jim grabbed the bag, thanking the nurse as he pulled Carlos out of the room. "Can I see her now?"

"Sorry, we have to check and see how her body will respond to this." The Doctor held up Carlos's blood, and then walked down the other corridor.

Carlos huffed in disappointment, worry painted his features. 'What if Kaylyn's body rejected his blood?' 'What if he'll never see her again?' He knew what he had to do. Once Jim turned the corner, he set out after him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in this wing of the hospital without an employee, but he had to break the rules. If it meant seeing her for the last time, then he was going to do it. He turned the corner and searched for Jim. Seeing no signs of him, he looked at all of the doors.

'Office One'

'Storage One'

'Storage Two'

'Operating Room'

Thinking that was his best bet, he started walking towards the door, only to be stopped someone. Carlos took a step back and saw that it was a security man. "May I ask what you're doing here sir?"

Carlos ran his hand through his jet black hair, growing more impatient by the moment. He just needed to see her, and he needed to see her NOW. "Uhhhh, yeah. Jim told me to wait for him up here for him.'

The security man stepped back, looked Carlos from head to toe, and then he nodded before walking off. Carlos let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and walked over to the doors once more. He peered through the small square window in the center of the door and he caught his breath. He could see someone, lying on a table, with about five different doctors – including Jim – surrounding them. Jim was holding the bag of blood and was connecting it to some tubes.

He knew it was Kaylyn. And he prayed that she would be ok.

-Time Lapse: 3 Hours- 

Carlos huffed in aggravation, letting his head fall into his hands. Alex reached her free hand over to pat his back soothingly, her other hand wrapped in both of Logan's. James and Kendall were silently hugging next to Logan.

Everyone looked up when they heard someone clear their throat. Jim was there, standing awkwardly to the side, with a clipboard under his arm.

"You can come see her now." His face was unreadable, and he turned back to which he came. Carlos looked back to his friends, realizing the Doctor wasn't going to wait for them, and hurrying to catch up with him. Jim pointed them to room 314 and all five of them shuffled in.

They all had to catch their breath when they saw her. Her face had a few cuts that had been taped closed. Her smooth arms lay on top of the white blankets, and an IV was connected to her right forearm. Her right leg was being suspended in the air by cables and a sling. It looked like it was in a cast.

Alex saw her IV drip and noticed a bag filled with red liquid. "Is that…"

"My blood." Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I guess her body took it well. That's all it takes?"

"That's all her body needs. You saved her pal." Logan came up and put his hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. Carlos gave his goofy grin back, and then looked to the girl's face again.

Her closed eyelids moved rapidly, her dreams taking control over her body. He reached down and picked up her hand. Carlos could feel other pairs of eyes on the, but he didn't care. Several moments passed, and he suddenly broke out in a wide grin as she tightened her hold on his hand.

"Alright, I know most of us are hungry. Since I know nobody wants to leave, we can leave in shifts. James and I can go first and get some food from the cafeteria upstairs….or at least I think its upstairs." Kendall shook his head and continued. "Sound good?"

Logan and Alex looked at one another, and then nodded at the blond. "I think Carlos agrees too." Alex smiled as Kendall pulled James out of the small room. Alex dragged Logan to the other side of the bed, kneeling down next to it.

"I don't even know why we're here. It's all my fault you're like this. I should have never suggested we stay, I'm so sorry." Alex bowed her head, tears threatening to fall.

Logan reached over, running his fingers through her brown locks. "Hey, don't say that. If you didn't stay here then you wouldn't have had met us."

Alex sniffled, looking up and nodding. "That is a plus."

Carlos chuckled. "Yeah, I just wish she thought the same of me."

Alex and Logan looked to each other and rolled their eyes. Logan punched Carlos in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Carlos rubbed the spot where Logan's fist connected with his bicep.

"Dude, I'm not even going to say anything. She likes you a LOT." Logan looked to Alex for some help.

She nodded. "Yeah, she likes to take things slow. She usually really friendly and flirty, but when she's quiet, that means she likes you…. a LOT." She reached over and gave him a side hug.

Carlos smiled slightly. "Thanks, I just hope she'll be ok."

Alex nodded and Logan reached over to pat his shoulder again. "Yeah, me too buddy. Me too."

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? PLEASE let me know! I love your feedback! If you want, please follow me on twitter **_kaylynd22_**, thats me! I usually give updates on my current stories and other things I'm doing! Love you all! Click that button down there!**

**Love, **

**K**


	14. The Wardrobe Malfunction in Traffic

**Wow, everybody. I AM SO SORRY! I've been constantly getting reviews from this story, telling me to update. It's just, first year of high school is hard for me, I'm STILL getting the hang of things and next week starts the fifth week of school. I've been working Indios for the past two weeks. It's a relatively longe chapter, almost 3000 words. Uhh, another thing, I got a tumblr! In so proud of myself! I only have two followers, AllForLoganBTR and another girl who's stories I've read. I use it all the time and I would really love it if you followed me if you had one. I don't really use my twitter anymore, but if you have one and want me to use it, I will honestly try.**

**Big thanks to all of my reviewers!**

_Shell Buona _

_100 yay_

_carlos is my fav_

_nikkali44 _

_pinkanitus09 _

_quickchick_

_ily carlos_

_princessmoscovitz_

_btrluver _

_JuliaBearr _

_Randomclaw _

_AllForLoganBTR _

_BigTimeFan50 _

**Holy Shit guys! We got a ton of feviews. I have o idea why I said we, maybe im starting to feel comfortable on here. Who knows I have a feeling you guys re going to like this chapter. So just go read, and let your lips curl up into a smile :)**

* * *

We Could Be Onto Something SO Good

Chapter 14

The Wardrobe Malfunction in Traffic

Logan grabbed Alex's hand as they exited the hospital room. It was about midnight and they were on their way home to get Kaylyn a fresh pair of clean clothes, plus they really wanted to be alone. They reached the BTR Mobile and climbed in, making sure to buckle their seatbelts before they drove away.

"Ok, so you know what she needs?" Logan asked as he switched lanes.

"What? Oh, yeah." Alex replied, staring at the things outside the window. Logan glanced over at the girl sitting next to him, arm propped on the window ledge and head resting on her outstretched arm.

"Is something wrong? Are you worried about Kaylyn? She'll be fine, you know that."

Alex shook her head. "No, I mean yes, she'll be fine. She's strong. Well, its actually about us. I don't mean to sound like I don't care for my best friend, because I really do. Its just, I want to move on in what we have. I don't really know what we have, but I want there to be more. I really like you Logan, and I hope you feel the same way about me, because if not, that would make things REALLY awkward." She gave a huff, glad to finally be able to get that off of her chest.

Logan pulled into a deserted store's parkinglot and parked the car. He turned in his seat and looked to a very confused girl. Alex felt her hands being picked up by warm ones and she couldn't help the blush that spread to her cheeks.

"Alexandra Hammond. I really like you too. You're are the most gorgeous, funniest, most awesomest person I've ever met. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I've been wanting to take our relationship to the next level for a while now. Do you want to go public? I'd love for everybody to know you're my girlfriend, unless you don't want to be, then that's totally fine. We can be….friends… I guess? Bleep, blop, bloop."

Alex chuckled to herself and looked up through her dark lashes. "I was actually hoping we could get pass the public part and go right into other things…"

Logan saw the way her lips tipped up into a smirk, the way her eyes were blown wide with something, was it desire? He saw the way she unconsciously licked her lips as something clicked in his brain.

"What kind of things?" He bent his head closer to hers, inhaling her lavender scent.

She unbuckled her seat belt and with one swift movement she was on his lap, pressing her hips down into his crotch. "I don't know. What were you thinking of when I said that?" Her lips grazed over his ear and a shudder racked his frame as she pressed her body against his tightly.

A moan tore through his mouth. "Alex, stop it, we can't do this here." He began to slowly push her body off of his lap, feeling the hard on in his jeans.

They realized at the exact same moment how turned on they both were. Logan saw her light brown eyes dilate with lust. He heard a strange noise escape his mouth and soon realized it was a moan as she repositioned her body on top of his.

"Sweetheart, I thought Kaylyn needed some clothes?" He gritted past his clenched jaw.

"Ehh, she can wait."

Logan rolled his eyes and leaned his head on the back of his seat, smirking to himself. Of course this would be the girl that would want to do anything remotely sexual in a car. Grant it, it was a pretty nice car, the windows were tinted and it had a certain vibe to it. Alex must have been tuned into that vibe because she was all up on it now.

His eyes widened when he heard his zipper being pulled down. A hand found it's way into his boxers and his body involuntarily sought for more contact, his hips bucking up. His shirt was removed somewhere along the process, a hand coming up to tweak his nipple.

Alex smirked, loving the way his body was reacting to her. He moaned as he lifted his hips, allowing Alex to slide his pants and boxers off of his body. Logan squeezed his eyes together in purr ecstasy when he felt a hot wetness envelope his member. He looked down to see a tangled mess of light brown hair bobbing between his legs. Alex made sure to use the hand that wasn't around his dick to fondle his package underneath. Logan had to retract the chair to stretch out his legs, also allowing Alex to crawl in between them to get a better position.

A familiar heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach, the girl's actions feeling wonderful.

"Holy fuck Alex! I'm close!" Alex sped up her actions, letting her tongue firmly press into the tip each time she passed it. The large muscle twitched in her mouth and a sudden surge of liquid hit the back of her throat. Logan moaned as he watched Alex drink every last drop he had to offer, except for a small trickle that flowed passed the corner of her mouth. He brought her up to straddle him while he licked himself off of her. The way her taste mixed with his own was unbelievable and enough to turn him on again.

He felt Alex's firm breasts being pushed against him, the thin clothes between them too much of a barrier. He pulled her tank top over her head, pulling her pink lace bra with it. He reclined the chair backward so he could lay down, pulling Alex along with him. The air was dripping with pure sex as their bare chest moved together. Alex moaned when Logan let his hands wandered her body, up her back and along the edge of her denim shorts. His fingers dipped into the top of them, brushing her butt.

"Back now." Alex growled as she climbed over Logan, giving him a perfect view of her dangling breasts. He grinned to himself as he followed her, finding that she already had her pants off, showing off her matching hot pink lace underwear.

He climbed on top of her, rubbing his hand over her damp core. "Since you gave me that wonderful blow job, I was wondering if I could return the favor?" Alex nodded and he made quick of discarding her underwear somewhere behind him. He brought his hand to her entrance, feeling how wet she was. "Wow, is this what I do to you?" Alex was about to answer but was cut off by a moan escaping her lips.

"Fuck! Logan! Don't you dare waste any time with that! Just fuck me!" Logan stopped short with his hand an looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You serious?"

All Alex could do was nod, too nervous to form a coherent word.

"Umm, ok. This your first time?"

Her head moved from side to side.

"Awesome, me neither." Logan reached behind him and retrieved a condom from his wallet. He began to unwrap it and slide it on his dick, when he felt soft hands stop his own. He looked up and his eyes were met with eyes that were almost black with lust.

"Here, lemme do it for you." He just nodded and as she gathered the latex into her fingers and slowly slid it over him. His breath caught in the back of his throat when her pinky finger brushed along his balls.

Once Alex had it on, she leans down to lick it once, an then leaned back and spread her legs wide, giving him a perfect view of her sex.

"Holy shit, you're gorgeous." His lips touched he temple once before he brought his dick to her entrance.

"You're sure?" Alex's body shook with her nodding.

Logan's eyebrows creased in concern and seriousness. "Ok, tell me when to stop if it hurts ok?" Once again, Alex's nodding shook their bodies and it brought on yet another moan from both of them. He began to slide in slowly, allowing the girl below him to adjust. Once his hips hit hers, he paused and waited until she said something. After a couple of minutes, she nodded, signaling for him to continue.

Logan slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Once Alex's face switched from pain to pleasure, he began to work up his speed. With ever thrust, Alex's head would touch the back passenger side door. Te way Logan expertly maneuvered his hips to hit her sweet spot dead on, she didn't even notice. The burning fire that they knew so well started to form in the pits of their stomachs. Logan brought a hand to Alex's hair and tangled his fingers through her messy locks. Beads of hormone induced sweat formed on their skin, glistening in the dim light created by the distant street lights.

Skin slapping skin and heated, sexual moans filled the small car, the sound echoing off of the windows.

"Oh god, I'm close." Alex pushed passed through gritted teeth, her head tilted up in pure ecstasy.

"Same." Logan groaned. Alex hooked e legs around his back, giving him better access to her heat. All of a sudden, he heard a load moan and his member was squeezed by her inner walls. Before he knew it, he too, tipped over the edge and came. The best orgasms of their lives washed over their bodies in waves. Alex arched her back into Logan's touch, then they both slumped over in exhaustion. Pants were the only sounds coming from their mouths, their hearts beating fast in tier bodies. After a few minutes, Alex limply pushed on Logan's bare chest with her hands. He understandood and sat up, retrieving his pants from the front seat. Alex saw up and was faced with her underwear being held in front of her. She quickly grabbed them, blush spreading accords her cheeks as she clipped her bra, slipped the straps on and then slid her underwear up her legs. By te time that was done, she looked over to see Logan fully dressed and in the front seat.

"What? I'm a faster dresser, but don't hurry up, this is entertainig." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Alex said, even though sue never wanted him to stop looking. "Hand me my pants." Logan tossed her shorts over the seat, along with her tank top. In a matter if seconds, she had her clothes back on and was in the front seat next to logan.

"What did you do with the condom?"

"Threw it out the window."

Alex smirked. "So some lady can find it tomorrow when she goes grocery shopping?"

Logan started the car and turned to her with a smile. "Exactly."

Alex shook her head and sighed. "Alright, let's go get Kaylyn her clothes."

The drive back wasn't awkward, surprisingly. Logan asked her what kinds of things she was gonna get her friend, and that Alex would fond the quickest item.

The silence continued for a couple of minutes when Alex took a breath to speak, but stopped when Logan turned into the Palmwoods parking lot.

He parked the and the two of them walked inside, holding each other's hands. They walked into the elevator, making sure to hit the level two button. Without even blinking, Logan suddenly grabbed Alex and kissed her. It wasn't like those in the car, it was soft and sweet. His lips lingered on hers for a moment, tickling her upper lip. When he rested his forehead on hers, he took a deep breath.

"I think I love you."

Alex blinked, stunned by his words. "Umm, you kind of have to be certain when you say something like that." She whispered. She faintly heard the bell ring, signaling they had reached their floor in the background.

He leaned back, resting his chin on her head. "I know, and I also know that we havn't known each other that long, but when I'm with you, you make me feel whole. I never realized it, but there was always something missing from my life, and then you walk in that day at the restaurant and I knew there was something about you... I didn't take me l very long to figure out that I liked you, a lot." Logan chuckled and continued. "But, I do love you Alexandra Hammond, I'm sure of it." He stopped, his long love proclamation finished.

Alex was stunned. She never would have thought in her wireless dreams that Logan fucking Mitchell would love HER! Well, she imagined it, but didn't every fan? She was the living the dream of millions of girls. She was- A throat was cleared and se snapped out of her thoughts, she looked up to see sad eyes looking down at her. It was then Alex noticed the way he was standing there awkwardly, about a foot away from her.

She suddenly smiled warmly and brought her hand up to his face. "Ohh, Logan. I love you too. I, just don't want to get hurt. Elliott tore me to pieces and I don't want to fall into a trap that I won't be able to get out of at the end of the summer, when I go home." Alex paused, looking at the ground. "I love you too, I just don't know if I'm IN love with you."

Logan grabbed her hands and brought her body into a hug. "We'll cross that road when we get there. Ok?" Alex nodded and hid her face into the crook of his neck. "So, do you want to go public?" Alex nearly choked.

"W-what?"

Logan shrugged and stepped out Ito the hallway. "You know, do you want to show the press that we're a couple? We...are a couple...right?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "I would love to be your girlfriend, the only thing is, when I go back home, life'll be hell."

"I told you, we'll cross that road when we get there. You have the key?"

"What? Oh!" Alex dug into her pocket and grabbed long forgotten key.

**Time lapse: 40 minutes**

Alex and Logan arrived at the hospital, laughing at an unspoken joke. Their eyes met again and they both staggered over once more in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Kendall walked up to them with a water bottle in his left hand.

Alex giggled and leaned into Logan's side, shaking her head. "I don't even know." Logan smiled and poked her in the side, making her squirm.

"Kaylyn needs her clothes so we gotta go. Are you guys eating?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded and pointed to the cafeteria sign. "Bye love birds."

They both blushed and waved, heading in the direction of Kaylyn's room.

Once they were outside the door, both of the teenagers composing themselves before opening the door. They walked in to see Carlos bent over the bed, cupping Kaylyn's face gently, kissing her. Love was just radiating off of them, passion, and care eminent in their bodies. Kaylyn was lying down with her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer to his.

"Awwwwwww!" Alex gushed. Carlos leaned up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Kaylyn's ear, then turned to look at the two awkward people with a wide grin on his face. Kaylyn was bright red, embarrassment clear on her face.

Wanting to change the subject, Kaylyn cleared her throat. "What took so long?"

Alex looked to Logan with a slight blush, unsure of what to say. "There was traffic." came out of Alex's mouth while Logan said, "There was a wardrobe malfunction."

"There was a...wardrobe malfunction...in traffic." Alex stuttered out.

Logan scoffed. "Yeah, in the parking lot." He smirked as Carlos came over and patted his back.

"Nice!"

Alex blushed, then walked over to Kaylyn, tossing he overnight bag onto her covered legs. Kaylyn shook her head, not understanding. She looked to her friend, who rolled her eyes, leaning over and whispering in her ear what the guys were probably talking about now.

"Seriously?" Kaylyn asked with a smile. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys." She leaned up and hugged her.

Even though she was laughing in the outside, she was so far behind with Carlos. They had only kissed a couple of times, not even getting past first base. He was being so gentle and kind, he made her want to do more. Get serious. She knew he liked her, that much was obvious. Every time they started anything, it would be interrupted, like with the way Alex and Logan walked in on them. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see three pairs of brown eyes staring at her. Two with amusement, and another with love.

She held up the bag on her lap. "I'm gonna get dressed. Thanks for getting them you two, even if it was a second thought." She chuckled as the two blushed without another word.

* * *

**SEX! Finally this chapter gets the story, it's rating! I feel like this took a REALLY long time to happen. Thank you to all who've stated with me this long and have waited it out.**

**Tumblr: AllForCarlosBTR**

**Twitter: kaylynd22**

**Please review! It makes me feel SO HAPPY! it's what motivates me, and if I feel like people don't like this, then I do t want to waste my time. Knowing that my inbox has reviews in it, will make me so happy tomorrow. I love you all, please review and follow me on either of my accounts. Click that button down there!**

**Love,**

**K «3**


End file.
